Untitled
by Silver Doellet
Summary: Hermione Granger tak pernah mengira, bahwa kasih sayang akan hadir dalam bentuk yang berbeda, dan bisa datang dari orang yang tak terduga pula. /"Tapi… Kenapa?" "Entahlah.. Mungkin karena aku pantas mendapatkannya."/ Chapter 4 IS UP! #DontBeASilentReader
1. Chapter 1: More Than Words

_"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rub-bing his eyes wearily. Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."_

_"1 won't," said Ron into his hands. "Or maybe I will, then she'll ditch me."_

_._

_ . _

**My First Dramione Fic**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan kroni-kroninya are belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC parah -_-, Cimicimi klasik, Love Story yang basi, Alur kelambatan, Typo(s). Jika bosan setelah membaca dua paragraf pertama saya sarankan jangan melanjutkan!**

**Enjoy**

.

.

**Chapter 1: More Than Words.**

Peron tersembunyi itu kembali ramai setelah setahun masa cutinya. Hogwarts Express kembali mengepulkan asap putih, menunggu untuk diberangkatkan ke sekolah sihir termahsyur di Inggris Raya. Para murid dan calon murid Hogwarts tahun ini terlihat lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelum Perang Besar. Mungkin dikarenakan anak-anak yang berumur sebelas tahun pada tahun lalu juga akan mengulang tahun pertamanya di tahun ini. Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Peron 9 3/4 lebih ramai. Anak-anak tahun ke 7 yang harusnya sudah lulus pada tahun sebelumnya, dipersilahkan untuk mengulang studi nya di Hogwarts juga di tahun ini. Jadi totalnya akan ada 7 tingkatan kelas di Hogwarts tahun ini dengan _double-class_ untuk kelas 1. Intinya, semua tingkatan kelas akan mengulang materi yang seharusnya dipelajari tahun lalu, yang tidak terlaksana secara efektif di bawah bayang-bayang kepemimpinan Vol-pesek-demort.

Dengan bertambahnya murid-murid tahun ini hanya berarti satu hal: pekerjaan Ketua Murid akan bertambah berat.

Tetapi sepertinya Ketua Murid Perempuan saat ini sedang tidak memikirkan kepelikkan tugas-tugasnya, karena nyatanya, saat ini Hermione Granger tengah memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat di peron yang ramai itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Ronald. Aku belum pernah naik Hogwarts Express tanpamu dan Harry. Oh kecuali pada saat kita kelas 2."

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah saat palang-keparat itu tidak mengizinkan aku dan Harry masuk. Atau lebih tepatnya Dobby yang tidak mengizinikan Harry kembali ke Hogwarts." Ucap kekasihnya sambil terkekeh.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain

"Peri malang,"

"Yeah,"

Lalu Ron Weasley mencium Hermione. Singkat saja. Hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia akan sangat kehilangan gadisnya.

Dan Hermione menyukai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione," ucap Ron yang kemudian mengecup kening Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. Berapa kali pun Ron mengucapkan hal itu, Hermione tetap merasa seperti baru pertama kali mendengarnya: debaran jantungnya meningkat dan rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Aku tau." jawab Hermione.

Lalu sambil tersenyum, Hermione melanjutkan.

"Jadi, jangan lupa membaca buku yang telah kuberikan natal lalu. Itu sangat-sangat berguna untuk masa-masa pelatihanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain catur bersama Harry, _make friends with others_, fokus pada setiap intruksi-intruksi, jangan meremehkan hal apapun karena itu bisa berakibat fatal. Dan jangan melanggar peraturan terlalu sering!"

"Merlin, Hermione. Yang mau melanjutkan sekolah kan kau! Dan jangan lupa menulis surat padaku sesampainya kau di Hogwarts. Dan jangan lupa juga memberitahuku siapa Ketua Murid Putra yang baru agar aku bisa mengirimnya Howler yang akan meneriakinya di Aula Besar dan berkata 'Jangan Pernah Ganggu Pacarku Atau Kau Akan Merasakan Akibatnya. Dengan Hormat, Ron Weasley, Order of Merlin Tingkat Pertama, Trio Emas Gryffindor, Calon Auror Ternama-'"

"Ron!"

Ginny yang sudah mendekati pasangan itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Hati-hati Ron, Hermione bisa memutuskanmu jika kau terlalu protektif seperti itu." Ucap Ginny sambil terkikik geli.

"Lagipula Ron, kau bisa meminta Ginny untuk mengawasi Hermione di Hogwarts. Dan kau bisa melakukan yang sebaliknya untukku Hermione, titip Ginny untukku." ucap Harry-menyusul di belakang Ginny-yang ternyata mendengar percakapan itu juga.

"Merlin! Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak umur 3 tahun?!" kata Ginny sambil mengerutkan kening.

Omongan Ginny selanjutnya diputus oleh bunyi peluit Hogwarts Express yang menandakan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Pintu-pintu gerbong mulai menutup. Hermione memeluk Ron sekali lagi dan kemudian beralih ke Harry.

"Aku akan kirim surat." ucap Hermione sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan balas secepatnya." janji Harry sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aneh rasanya naik kereta ini tanpa kau dan dia.." Hermione berkata sambil menoleh menatap Ron yang sedang menyapa Seamus Finnigan, yang juga melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts tahun ini.

Harry memerhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu dan kemudian berkata "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"_Bye_, Harry. Jaga dia untukku ya?"

Harry mengangguk, "Pasti."

Kemudian Hermione pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Ginny pun mengikuti setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan terakhir pada Harry.

Ginny menutup pintu gerbong tepat ketika Ron menampakkan dirinya lagi di jendela pintu. Dan kemudian kereta pun berjalan.

Tapi Hermione sempat melihat lambaian tangan dan sebuah klausa lagi yang terucap tanpa suara dari bibir kekasihnya, sebelum kereta membelok dan Peron 9 ¾ menghilang.

_And Hermione knew. That was another 'I Love You'._

_-_OoO_-_

"Ayo, mungkin masih ada kompartemen yang kosong di ujung sana." Ajak Ginny setelah mereka menatap tempat dimana Peron 9 3/4 menghilang.

"Err, aku tidak bisa Ginny. Aku harus ke gerbong Prefek untuk memberi intruksi pada para Prefek yang baru.. Tapi mungkin aku akan menyusulmu setelah troli makan siang." Hermione menambahkan.

"Oke kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Kata Ginny yang langsung menyeret koper dan sangkar burung hantu barunya ke kompartemen paling ujung di gerbong tersebut.

Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya ke arah koper dan sangkar Crookshanks miliknya, dan dalam sekejap barang-barang itu pun menghilang. Hermione tidak mau direpotkan dengan menyeret-nyeret bawaannya sambil menyusuri Hogwarts Express yang panjang.

Hermione segera melangkah kakinya ke arah gerbong ke-3 dari kepala kereta. Sambil melewati kompartemen-kompartemen lain, bisikan demi bisikan terdengar oleh telinganya yang tajam. Sesekali teman-teman seangkatan atau anggota LD menyapanya ketika Hermione lewat. Ada juga anak-anak di bawah tingkatannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hermione.

Mudah saja mengacuhkannya. Karena memang 4 bulan ini Hermione biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Ditatap orang-orang dari jauh, mendengar bisik-bisik, berkenalan dengan orang lain di jalan, bahkan ada yang meminta tanda tangannya sewaktu dia berbelanja di Diagon Alley minggu lalu. Itulah risiko pahlawan dunia sihir, pikir Hermione. Masih untung dia Ron dan Harry masih hidup setelah bulan-bulan mencekam itu. Sekarang yang harus Hermione lakukan hanyalah menjalani hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya, belajar, kemudian lulus dengan nilai yang baik, bekerja, kemudian menikah... Dan bayangan itu melintasi benak Hermione: dia mengenakan gaun putih khas pernikahan, digandeng oleh ayahnya yang berada di sampingnya, dengan Ginny dan Luna sebagai pendamping wanita, dan Ron, mengenakan jas yang dipakai Bill sewaktu pernikahannya dengan Fleur, menunggu di depan altar bersama pria yang berada di pemakaman Dumbledore...

Lamunannya terputus dan langkahnya pun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara melamun memanggilnya.

Hermione menoleh dan melihat kepala dengan rambut panjang yang pirang pucat muncul dari salah satu kompartemen.

"Kena Wrackspurt?"

Tanya Luna Lovegood yang sekarang keluar dari kompartemennya. Luna sedang tidak memakai anting-anting lobaknya. Dan anehnya dia kelihatan... Normal.

"Hai Luna! Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak terkena Wrackspurt. Aku hanya sedang melamunkan sesuatu tadi. Liburan panjangmu menyenangkan?"

"Itu adalah tanda-tanda dari Wrackspurt sebenarnya. Yah, lumayan. Aku baru pulang setelah liburan dari Roma 2 minggu lalu. Kau Ketua Murid yang baru, Hermione?" Tanya Luna setelah menunjuk lencana di jubah Hermione.

"Oh, ya. Aku sedang akan menuju gerbong Prefek sebelum-Oh Luna, kau diangkat jadi Prefek Ravenclaw? Selamat!" Ucap Hermione setelah ia melihat lencana Prefek disematkan di lengan kiri jubah Luna.

"Yeah, lencana ini datang bersama surat Hogwarts. Aku rasa Padma Patil tidak melanjutkan sekolah.."

"Kalu begitu kita bersama-sama ke gerbong Prefek? Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu." ajak Hermione.

"Oh, tidak. Kau duluan saja Hermione. Aku masih ada keperluan dengan Neville. Aku akan meyusul. Segera. Dah Hermione. Hati-hati dengan Wrackspurt!"

Lalu Luna Lovegood berjalan begitu saja ke arah Hermione datang.

Hermione pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbong prefek. Jadi Padma tidak melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts, pikir Hermione. Tidak heran mengingat yang terakhir terjadi di Hogwarts adalah perang melawan penyihir hitam dan kroni-kroninya. Tanpa sadar, Hermione mendengus.

Hermione pun sampai ke gerbong Prefek yang hanya berisi satu kompartemen dan saat ini masih kosong. Huh, pasti yang lain masih bertegur sapa dengan kawan-kawan lama mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu, kata Hermione dalam benaknya. Ia pun membuka pintu kompartemen dan salah mengenai satu hal: kompartemen itu tidak kosong.

Ada seseorang disana. Dan dia telah melupakan prospek bahwa dia harus berhadapan dengan para Prefek Slytherin juga. Lebih tepatnya para Slytherin setelah Perang Besar.

Karena orang yang sedang duduk di kompartemen itu sendirian, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Draco Malfoy.

**The End of Chapter 1.**

.

.

**Author's note: Hei! I'm back! Kembali lagi bersama saya di website ini! Kali ini temanya—ehm—romance. I can't believe I make this fic -_- Sebenernya ini permintaan dari para sahabat sih. So, fic ini buat Bilqis yang jadi orang pertama baca fic pertama gue (The Choice), buat Novel yang telat banget jadi Potterheads, buat Sela yang pertama kali review fic The Choice, dan buat Nia yang selera literatur nya sangat baik. Semoga fic ini menghibur kalian! Gue gak bisa menjamin fic ini bakal unyu dan sekece Dua Sisi (My Favorite Fic from Apocrief), tapi yang pasti I'll try my best.**

**Sebenernya permintaan keempat orang tadi, actually is Dramione pairs. But, sangat susah membuat Dramione dekat secara alami tanpa mengganti cerita asli dari JK Rowling, maka dari itu fic ini mungkin akan berkembang menjadi…hmm kind of a triangle love story among them. Juga karena gue sangat suka pairing Ronmione, dan sangat tidak tega membuang karakter Ron begitu saja, gue gak janji fic ini bakalan Pure Dramione T-T **

**Para pembaca sekalian, chapter 1 ini sangat pendek (cuma 1333 kata!) karena memang baru permulaan, jadi gue akan melanjutkan kalau respon kalian bagus.**

**So, akhir kata, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! Just let me know what you think! REviEW pLeAsE.. **


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed

**My First Dramione Fic**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan kroni-kroninya are belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC -_-, Cimicimi klasik, Love Story yang basi, Alur kelambatan, Typo(s). Jika bosan setelah membaca dua paragraf pertama saya sarankan jangan melanjutkan!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed.

Tidak. Hermione tidak siap menghadapi (mantan atau masih?) musuhnya saat ini. Belum. Tapi Hermione tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong itu. Dia tidak takut pada Malfoy.

Jadi dia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, kemudian berjalan masuk.

Draco Malfoy yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela dan menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya, menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan 'kawan lama'nya berdiri disana. Hermione melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di seberang pemuda itu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun selama beberapa menit. Hermione mendaratkan matanya ke arah manapun selain pada pemuda itu.

Tetapi akhirnya pemuda itulah yang tidak tahan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Terlambat Granger? Tertahan oleh para fansmu di luar sana?" Celetuk Malfoy, kembali menatap jendela di sampingnya.

Hermione menemukan bahwa seringaian khas pemuda itu tidak sedang bertengger di mulutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy. Urusi saja teman Slytherin mu saat ini. Kemana Parkinson? Sangat aneh tidak melihat dia menggelayut di lenganmu." Balas Hermione dengan sinis.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hermione dan berkata

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri Granger. Kulihat kau pun tidak bersama Weasel King. Apa dia mencampakkanmu dan pergi menciumi gadis-gadis lain seperti-"

"_Shut. Up._ Malfoy." Sejenak Hermione seperti akan meraih tongkatnya yang tersimpan di saku jubahnya. Tetapi kemudian berhenti.

Malfoy, tidak seperti biasanya, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan kecil itu.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Menatap kosong pada pemandangan yang berkelebat di luar.

Hermione menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata,_"Listen,_ Malfoy. _Can't_ _we_ _just_ _stop_ _it? _Tidakkah kau lelah saling menghina dan melempar kutukan denganku?"

Kemudian hening. Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi perkataan Hermione hingga pintu kompartemen itu terbuka sekali lagi dan menampakkan sekelompok orang yang masuk satu persatu. Ada Ernie Macmillan disusul Neville Longbottom dan Anthony Goldstein, kemudian Luna Lovegood diikuti Hannah Abbot di belakangnya, serta Demelza Robbins yang terakhir masuk dan menutup pintu kompartemen.

Mereka terdiam merasakan atmosfir ketegangan dari kedua orang yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka.

Bahkan Hermione cukup yakin mereka semua sedang menahan napas.

"Hei para Ketua Murid, kapan pemberian instruksi akan dimulai?" Kata Luna Lovegood dengan suara melamun nya, yang memecah keheningan mereka.

Hermione menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda yang berada di seberangnya.

Dan dalam mimpi terburuk Hermione, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat lencana ITU di jubah pemuda ITU.

Dia tidak membayangkan penderitaan seperti apa lagi yang akan dirasakannya di tahun ini setelah berbulan-bulan lalu melalui perjalanan memburu Horcrux.

Merlin, apa salahku? Pikir Hermione putus asa.

Karena sekarang dia tengah menatap lencana Ketua Murid yang bertengger di dada Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lebih memilih untuk memburu Hor-sialan-crux lagi.

-oOo-

"Mungkin dia tidak akan serburuk itu tahun ini..?" Ucap Ginny tidak yakin.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di Aula Besar dan sedang menikmati makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh para peri rumah Hogwarts.

"Oh aku tidak yakin Ginny," ucap Dean Thomas sambil meraih ayam panggang di depannya.

"Malfoy akan selalu menjadi _bad_ _boy._ Tidak peduli bahwa Voldemort sudah mati atau belum. Dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat jahat. Dia dan keluarga darah-murni nya. Pikirannya selalu tentang merendahkan orang lain. Dia pikir dia berada dalam strata paling atas, Malfoy itu."

Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Dean sambil mengaduk-aduk sup bawangnya. Tentu saja dia tahu Malfoy menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dibandingkan orang lain. Dia tidak cepat melupakan julukan yang diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya saat mereka kelas dua.

"Hermione,"

Hermione pun mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Neville yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Neville?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... Hati-hati." Neville mengerling ke arah meja Slytherin sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tahu kau bisa memanggil anggota LD kalau-kalau Malfoy menyulitkanmu."

Neville berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Anak-anak Gryffindor lain yang mendengar percakapan itu ikut mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau bisa menginap di Asrama Gryffindor malam ini. Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak mau satu 'atap' bersama musang itu saat ini..." Ginny berkata dengan prihatin.

"Ya Hermione, sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini. Aku ngeri memikirkan kutukan apa yang bisa diluncurkan Malfoy itu saat kau tidur." Kata Seamus sambil bergidik, kemudian menyendokkan kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan McGonagall sampai ia mengangkat Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid?! Kalian tahu kan, dengan reputasinya sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut.." Kata Parvati dengan berbisik. Tidak seperti kembarannya yang dikirim pulang ke India, Parvati memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Inggris dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts.

"Penyatuan asrama," kata sebuah suara di atas mereka. Ternyata hantu si Nick-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan percakapan mereka.

"Aku mendengar Rahib Gemuk bergosip dengan para hantu lain yang mendapatkan informasinya dari salah satu lukisan yang mendengar percakapan potret Dumbledore dengan McGonagall di ruang kepala sekolah." katanya sambil melayang-layang di belakang Neville.

Hening kemudian disusul pandangan skeptis mereka kepada Nick.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang aku dengar!"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang dilakukan hantu-hantu Hogwarts selain menggosip di sana-sini?

"Tentu saja itu ide Dumbledore! Kurasa McGonagall tetap menghargai ide-ide Dumbledore sepeninggal beliau. Dan selama ini aku berpikir dia agak-kalian tahu-sinting kan? Yeah dia jenius dan segalanya, tapi, oh Merlin yang benar saja, berteman dengan Slytherin? Lebih baik kita perang lagi dengan Voldemort." Kata Seamus dengan antusias.

"Tidak lucu Seamus!" Seru Ginny sambil memelototi Seamus. "Dunia sekarang sudah tahu orang-orang macam apa yang berada di Slytherin itu. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam saat ini. Bagaimanapun, yang benar-benar bersalah sudah berada di Azkaban kan? Kurasa sisanya tidak akan membuat masalah lagi. Tidak dengan tidak adanya Lord lain yang menjadi pemimpin mereka."

"Tapi Malfoy bebas! Dia disini sekarang! Bahkan hanya ayahnya yang berada di Azkaban!" kata Parvati dengan cemas sambil melirik ke arah Malfoy yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di meja Slytherin.

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun." akhirnya Hermione angkat bicara. "Kalau dia macam-macam, aku akan langsung menulis pada Harry dan Harry akan langsung mencabut kesaksiannya. Aku bisa pastikan hal itu."

"Tapi Hermione..." kata Neville dengan ragu yang langsung dipotong oleh Hermione

"Tenang saja Neville. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku Trio Gryffindor, ingat? Dan aku minta diyakinkan kalau Malfoy berbuat macam-macam, anggota LD akan membantu?"

Neville yang hendak memotong perkataan Hermione mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan berkata, "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan pergi ke asrama baruku. Dan mencoba-err-melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan asrama?" kata Hermione dengan tidak yakin.

"Itu baru Gryffindor dan anggota Laskar Dumbledore sejati!" seru Nick-Nyaris-Tanpa-Kepala menanggapi keputusan Ketua Murid Perempuan itu.

Oh Godric, semoga ia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini.

-oOo-

"Godric Slytherin."

Hermione mengucapkan kata kunci yang yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall kepadanya. Ugh, Dumbledore benar-benar serius dengan penyatuan asrama, pikirnya. _Even_ Godric Slytherin _sounds a ridiculous phrase to say!_

Pintu berlambang Hogwarts itu pun mengayun terbuka.

Ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid adalah ruangan yang sangat nyaman. Pintu yang baru saja dimasuki Hermione berada di tengah dan membagi ruangan menjadi dua. Di bagian kanan, warna merah dan emas sangat mendominasi. Terdapat rak-rak buku, sebuah sofa yang menghadap sisi lain ruangan dan berada di depan perapian, dan pintu lain di dinding sebelah kanan Hermione. Perapian yang berada tepat di seberang pintu masuk, juga berada di tengah-tengah dinding yang berwarna hijau dan merah. Api berkobar perlahan dan menghangatkan ruangan dua warna itu. Kaki sebelah kiri Hermione menginjak karpet berwarna hijau, dengan sulaman perak. Ia melihat bagian kiri ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari bagian Gryffindor, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Beberapa koper terletak di area Slytherin. Dia melangkah masuk ke bagian kanan-bagiannya-dan berjalan ke arah perapian setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di depan perapian dan bersebrangan dengan sofa berwarna hijau di daerah Slytherin. Hanya sebuah meja pendek yang membatasi sofa-sofa itu.

Kalau dia dimaksudkan untuk belajar disini, pikir Hermione, di depan sofa dimana Malfoy dimaksudkan untuk belajar, oh Merlin, membayangkannya saja dia tidak bisa! Belajar bersama Malfoy di satu ruangan, hanya berjarak satu meter dari masing-masing tempat, berdua saja, dan tanpa saling melempar kutukan? Bahkan kemungkinan Voldemort-bangkit-lagi-dan-mempunyai-Horcrux-lain- nya saja lebih besar daripada ini. Mungkin dia akan mengurung diri di kamar dan belajar disana seharian, pikir Hermione, dan membuang kesempatan belajar di depan perapian yang hangat...

Tidak. Amarahnya pun memuncak.

Apa McGonagall gila? Apa Dumbledore benar-benar berpikir _dia_ akan berdamai dengan-dengan-_that-little-filthy-cockroach? _Demi Celana Kotor Merlin(Oh tidak. Dia menggunakan umpatan itu lagi..)! Dengan orang yang menyebutnya _Filthy-Mudblood!?_ _Ferret_ itu yang ingin dia _mati_ saat dia kelas dua! Dia yang membuat Hagrid masuk ke Azkaban! Dia dan ayah-jahatnya yang memandang orang lain selain Darah Murni sebagai sampah! Bibi-Bella-Tersayang-nya itu yang membunuh Sirius dan _menyiksa _Hermione di rumah _besarnya_!_ Merlin's Beard! _Umpat Hermione dalam hati.

_Dan Ibunya lah yang menyelamatkan Harry sehingga kalian masih bisa hidup saat ini... _Ucapan itu berasal dari sebagian kecil sisi lain dari diri Hermione.

Yeah, satu hal bagus yang Malfoy punya adalah Narcissa Malfoy. Ibunya. Sebaiknya _Ferret_ itu harus banyak-banyak bersyukur punya ibu yang sangat cinta kepadanya sehingga mampu membohongi Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri demi menyelamatkan anaknya yang pengecut dan tidak berguna, pikir Hermione dengan sinis.

Yeah, itulah penghargaan terbesar dari Hermione untuk keluarga Malfoy. Dia akan berusaha untuk tidak menyerang Malfoy dan berusaha berdamai dengan_nya,_ mencoba mewujudkan impian Dumbledore yang hampir mustahil itu..

_She_ _must_ _be_ _mad,_ _but_ _still..._ Hermione menghela napas.

Hitunglah itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya kepada Narcissa Malfoy atas jasanya menyelamatkan Harry. Yeah, itu masuk akal. Dia belum pernah berterimaksih secara langsung kepada Nyonya Malfoy itu. Biarlah jasanya untuk tidak menyerang Malfoy, setiap detik dia melihat batang hidung anak semata wayang Narcissa itu, sebagai rasa terimakasihnya.

Yang dia harus lakukan hanya berunding dengan Malfoy agar mereka bisa bekerja sebagai partner selama satu tahun tanpa harus melempar ejekan setiap harinya. Hanya partner. Hermione tidak yakin dia bisa berteman dengan orang searogan Malfoy.

Saat pikiran Hermione mencapai titik ini, pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Malfoy menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan ke sebelah kiri ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah perapian.

_Ini_ _kesempatanmu,_ _Hermione._ _Sekarang_ _atau_ _tidak_ _sama_ _sekali!_ Pikir Hermione.

Jadi Hermione mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum dia memanggil, "Malfoy!"

Malfoy berhenti di depan koper-koper yang hendak ia bawa menuju kamarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan berkata.

"Apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan Granger, aku tidak tertarik untuk berdebat atau berduel denganmu saat ini. Jadi, hentikan saja usahamu." kemudian ia menyentak koper-kopernya dan menyeret mereka ke arah pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak akan menantangmu berduel Malfoy. Aku _hanya_ ingin kita bicara." Lanjut Hermione yang tidak mempedulikan penolakan Malfoy.

Sekarang Malfoy berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya setelah ia mendengar perkataan Hermione. Dia kembali menoleh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Malfoy melempar pandangan jijik kepada Hermione.

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara denganmu Darah-" Lalu Malfoy berhenti. Seakan-akan ada yang menampar mukanya, dan menghentikan perkataan kasarnya.

Mata Hermione mengeras mendengar perkataan yang baru saja akan dikatakan oleh Malfoy. Dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sebelum berkata, "Sayang sekali _Tuan Muda. _Kau jelas sekali sedang berbicara dengan Darah Lumpur Yang Hina ini sekarang."

Malfoy seperti terkena kutukan Pembeku setelah mendengar perkataan Hermione. Lalu kemudian dia melangkah ke arah perapian, meninggalkan koper-kopernya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Akan jauh lebih mudah Malfoy, kalau aku tidak perlu menghina diriku sendiri untuk membuat kita tidak saling melempar kutukan satu sama lain." Ucap Hermione sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan meletakkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa.

Malfoy duduk di sofa hijaunya dan berkata, "Tidak, kau tidak perlu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Granger. Kalau ini sampah soal 'penyatuan asrama' oleh Dumble-pencinta muggle-dore itu aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Sayangnya, _Ferret_. Itulah tepatnya yang akan kubicarakan denganmu dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mendengarkannya." Kata Hermione dengan angkuh.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan: telingaku sudah cukup kotor mendengar ucapan Dumbledore Yang Agung tentang Sampah Muggle selama 6 tahun aku bersekolah?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening mendengar tanggapan Malfoy yang sinis itu.

"Aku yakin telingamu kotor bukan karena hal yang Dumbledore katakan melainkan karena kutukan-kutukan ilmu hitam yang dulu biasa kau dengar dari Voldemort dan bibimu." Balas Hermione dengan sinis.

Hermione melihat Malfoy mengejang mendengarnya menyebut nama Voldemort. Kemudian Hermione mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Dengar Malfoy. Seperti yang kubilang di kereta siang tadi, aku lelah berdebat denganmu, Ok? Aku tidak meminta ini terjadi, oh oke aku memang berharap aku menjadi Ketua Murid, tapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi kau yang menjadi partner-"

Malfoy mendengus mendengar perkataan Hermione.

Hermione menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan dengan frustasi.

"Aku lelah, oke? Semuanya sudah berakhir! Perang, status darah, semuanya sudah tidak-"

Hermione berhenti lagi karena dia bingung harus berkata apa supaya bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengulang dari awal?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione hingga dia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya. Tunggu, apa yang tadi ia tanyakan?

Malfoy menatap Hermione sejenak dengan pandangan mata yang dingin.

"Mengulang _apa_ tepatnya? Percakapan ini? Tidak. Karena percakapan ini, seperti yang kau tahu dengan baik Granger, tidak berguna." Malfoy mengatakannnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak mendengus.

Dan Hermione menghargai usahanya.

"Tidak kusangka untuk ukuran Pelahap Maut paling muda dalam sejarah otakmu begitu tumpul Malfoy."

"Tentu aku tidak meragukan lagi setajam apa otakmu Granger. Karena _marshmallow_ pun tak akan terbelah olehnya."

Ia dan Malfoy saling mendelik satu sama lain. _Ingat Hermione, penyatuan asrama. Kau tidak ingin berpartner dengan orang yang siap meluncurkan mantera padamu setiap saat... _Ia menghela napas lagi kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Malfoy.

Malfoy melihat ke arah tangan Hermione lalu beralih ke wajahnya.

"Apa maumu Granger? Membuat Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar denganku? Membuatku bersumpah untuk tidak melemparkan kutukan kepadamu selama setahun? Kalau begitu aku akan memintamu bersumpah untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri dan menutup mulut besarmu." Ucap Malfoy sinis.

Saat Hermione tidak menjawab dan terus mengulurkan tangan, Malfoy kembali bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maumu Granger?"

"Aku," Hermione menjawab masih dengan tangan kanan terulur ke depan. "ingin kau," Hermione memakai tangan kanannya yang sedang terulur ke arah Malfoy untuk menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu, "dan aku," lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "berkenalan dan memulainya dari awal."

Kemudian hening menyergap mereka berdua. Malfoy melihat ke arah Hermione seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk dari planet lain dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat asing baginya.

Hermione kembali menjulurkan tangan.

"Apa kau gila Granger?"

"_Nope. I'm completely normal._"

"_Then you, are stupid._"

Hermione mendengus dengan keras.

"Itu kedua kalinya kau mengatai aku bodoh dalam 5 menit terakhir Malfoy. Ini adalah tawaran terbaikku jika kau tidak ingin menjalani tugas ketua murid yang banyak itu sendirian. Dan aku pastikan kau akan terkena detensi oleh McGonagall sendiri karena menolak bekerjasama denganku, Malfoy. Dan seperti yang kau tahu dengan baik, bahwa McGonagall akan lebih memihakku daripada kau. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin lencana Ketua Muridmu diambil karena hal itu maka sebaiknya kau menerima tawaranku."

_Checkmate._

Malfoy menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal dan meraih tangan Hermione yang terasa sangat mungil dibanding miliknya, kemudian berkata dengan kesal,

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione menyeringai dan menjabat tangannya.

"_Hello _Draco Malfoy_,_ _I'm_ Hermione Granger."

"Haruskah aku memanggil nama depanmu juga?" tanya Malfoy dengan sarkastik.

Hermione bergidik memikirkan Malfoy memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, Mr...Malfoy? Benar kan? Jadi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu memanggil nama depanku."

Lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tajam yang menilai.

Kemudian mereka tertawa. Atau setidaknya, Hermione yang tertawa.

Malfoy hanya membekap wajahnya dengan bantal terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disana. Mungkin menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak akan memanggil nama depanmu walaupun Dumbledore bangkit dari kubur." Kata Malfoy akhirnya setelah ia mengembalikan bantal sofa tersebut ke tempat semula dan setelah Hermione berhenti tertawa.

Hermione masih mengatur napasnya setelah ia tertawa sangat puas tadi. Aneh sekali melihat Malfoy berusaha untuk bersikap sopan kepadanya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku bahkan memikirkannya."

Hermione masih nyengir melihat ekspresi Malfoy. Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir pemuda itu berkedut-kedut menahan tawa.

"Partner?" Hermione menjulurkan tangannya sekali lagi.

Kali ini Malfoy meraihnya dengan lebih tulus. Dan mereka pun berjabat tangan sambil kemudian Malfoy pun menyeringai. _Nah, ini baru Malfoy, _pikir Hermione sinis. Sejujurnya dia heran karena tidak melihat Malfoy dan seringainya sejak tadi siang. Dulu, seringaian Malfoy tak pernah absen dari bibirnya sepanjang hari. Khususnya saat lelaki itu mengejek Hermione dan teman-temannya. _Oh, aku pernah melihatnya tanpa seringai menyebalkan itu,_ pikir Hermione. _Saat aku menamparnya di tahun ketiga. _Hermione memikirkan hal itu dan perasaan puas menjalari dirinya.

Kemudian pikiran itu diinterupsi oleh perkataan Malfoy.

"_I must be mad, but..._"

Dia melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka sebelum melanjutkan, "Oh demi Salazar! Apa yang akan ayahku lakukan kalau dia tahu apa yang baru saja kulakukan!" kata Malfoy dengan rasa frustasi yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione menahan tawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Mungkin dia akan membunuhmu Malfoy, setelah dia tahu kalau kau baru saja menjabat tangan seorang Darah Lumpur." Kata Hermione dan akhirnya tertawa kembali. Ide bahwa Malfoy dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri begitu menarik. Oh, apa Hermione menjadi seorang yang psiko sehingga ingin seseorang mati dibunuh karena dirinya? _It's Malfoy after all. Maybe he deserves it, _pikir Hermione kejam.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Hermione ketika Malfoy bangkit tiba-tiba dari sofanya.

Oh, Godric! Apa dia mendengar pikiranku? Apa dia menguasai Legillimensi? Oh cara yang baik membuat musuh-lama-yang-baru-saja-menjadi-partnermu-memben cimu-kembali karena satu pikiran iseng, Hermione!

"Jangan bawa-bawa status darah lagi Granger. Kau tahu benar hal itu sudah tidak berlaku." Ucap Malfoy dengan dingin. Seringai sudah meninggalkan wajahnya sekarang. Bahkan matanya menatap Hermione dengan kelam.

Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Hermione menuju ke arah koper-koper yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Hermione hanya terpaku di tempat dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

_What exactly was that? _Pikir Hermione dengan bingung.

Tetapi kemudian ia dikejutkan kembali karena Malfoy telah berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Masih membelakangi Hermione, Malfoy mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti sedang melambai, dan berkata,

_"Nice_ _to_ _meet_ _you,_ _Miss_ _Granger."_

Ia pun berlalu, menutup pintu di kamarnya meninggalkan Hermione Granger yang terpaku di belakang.

**The End Of Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**_I'm baaaaaack! _**

**Cuma satu kalimat buat Chapter ini: I really hope you enjoy it, guys. **

**Karena sejujurnya gue kurang puas sama chapter ini. Bahkan gue bener-bener mempertimbangkan untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini karena tiba-tiba gue merasa sangat tidak kompeten nulis ini -_-**

**_Anyway, enough_**** for galaunya. **

**_So, here it is!_**** Chapter 2! Akhirnya Draco muncul juga yaaaaa. Gue tau bagaimanapun chapter ini sangat kurang panjang (_about 2900 words_). Tapi gue bener-bener harus memotong chapter ini sampai disini (****_only Merlin knows why_****).**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak buat temen-temen yang sangat baik hati yang telah memberi review dan ngefollow cerita ini. ****_You have no idea how those are really important things to me_**** :') **

**Sooo, jangan sungkan untuk review lagi! Yang masih jadi silent readers, jangan pelit-pelit meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi review! Karena secara langsung atau tidak, review sangat mempengaruhi sebuah cerita :')**

**So, sekali lagi, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! Just let me know what you think! REviEW pLeAsE.. **

**See you on the next chapter!**

P.S: Oh iya ketinggalan, reply reviewnya buat yang punya account di PM ya!

Novel: thanks ya udah review :') Iyadeh lo berjasa banget memperkenalkan gue pada Dua Sisi :') So, kategorinya udah gue ganti, dan gue udah update, dramionenya juga udah muncul, jadi stop nanya-nanya di twitter kapan gue update lagi... hahaha bercanda pele xD Review lagi? ;)

Ranina Minaj: Makasih ya Ran udah review :') I don't quite understand what explainable thing is, but I'll try my best. Nih gue udah lanjut hehe. Btw, username lo keren juga Ran xD Review lagi? ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Playing God

**My First Dramione Fic**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan kroni-kroninya are belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC -_-, Cimicimi klasik, Love Story yang basi, Alur tijel, Typo(s). **

**If you don't like my words, don't read. If you don't like my appearance, don't give a review. It's as simple as that.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Playing God.**

**_Dear_**** Harry,**

**Aku tahu baru sehari aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau belum mulai merindukanku karena aku menulis ini bukan karena aku merindukanmu (kalimat ini membuatku memutar bola mata, kau tahu?).**

**_Anyway,_**** aku menulis ini karena sesuatu yang sangat penting terjadi. Aku bahkan belum menulis pada Ron. Sebelum itu, aku minta kau jangan memberitahu Ron dulu tentang hal ini. Bahkan jangan memberitahunya kalau aku menulis padamu. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan?**

**Sebenarnya ini tentang Ketua Murid Putra. **

**Aku tau ini sepele KALAU SAJA yang jadi partnerku BUKAN Draco Malfoy. Tapi, karena ini MALFOY dan kau tau bagaimana Ron bereaksi kalau dia tau- Oh yeah, partnerku tahun ini adalah Malfoy.**

**Tapi tahan dulu. Aku belum menyuruhmu mencabut kesaksianmu di Wizengamot atasnya karena sejauh ini dia bersikap cukup kooperatif denganku. Kami bahkan belum melempar satu kutukan pun sejak kemarin, bisakah kau percaya itu? Tidak, aku sendiri tidak percaya.**

**Yang sebetulnya aku khawatirkan bukanlah Malfoy. Tapi Ron. Aku tahu ia hanya bercanda saat berkata akan mengirim Howler kepada partner baruku, tapi karena-sekali lagi-ini MALFOY, aku bahkan tak ragu kalau-kalau Ron membolos Pelatihan hanya untuk datang ke Hogwarts dan mengajak Malfoy berduel. **

**Jadi, bisa tolong memberiku saran yang bagus agar aku bisa memberitahu Ron dengan cara yang tepat? Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin ia mendengar berita ini dari pihak lain. Aku menunggu balasanmu, secepatnya.**

**_Your_****_best,_**

**HG.**

**P.S: Aku tidak keberatan kau mengunjungi perapian Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid. Kirim aku surat (atau patronus akan lebih praktis) jika kau akan muncul di perapian agar aku bisa menyingkirkan Malfoy dari ruang rekreasi.**

Hermione membaca sekali lagi surat yang akan ia kirimkan pada Harry. Ya, dia telah memikirkan Ron sedetik setelah ia tahu bahwa partner kerjanya adalah Draco Malfoy. Berbeda dengan Harry yang mulai menurunkan tingkat kebenciannya pada Malfoy (tentu karena pertolongan Narcissa waktu itu), Ron-bagaimanapun-masih membenci Malfoy. Oh lebih dari itu. Ron masih sangat sangat membenci Malfoy. Bahkan lebih buruk setelah kejadian di Malfoy Manor dan Ruang Kebutuhan. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau memaafkan keluarga Malfoy barang sedetik saja.

Terbukti saat Harry ingin mengajukan kesaksian untuk keluarga Malfoy, Ron lah yang menentang habis-habisan. Harry, yang sudah membulatkan keputusannya, tidak terpengaruh oleh protes teman baiknya itu. Tentu saja Ron sangat marah pada Harry.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kita?!" Teriak Ron dengan frustasi. Saat itu mereka sedang menginap di Grimmauld Place No. 12 untuk menemani Harry, yang sekarang tinggal disana.

"Aku tau persis apa yang mereka lakukan Ron. Terimakasih." kata Harry dengan dingin.

"Tapi-Harry, Ayah Malfoy mencoba membunuh Ginny! Dan, Demi Godric, Bibi Malfoy yang membunuh Sirius!"

Sampai titik ini Hermione tahu Ron sudah kelewat batas.

Rahang Harry mengeras kemudian ia berkata dengan nada yang Hermione tahu tak akan dia gunakan dalam keadaan normal,

"Dan ibunya lah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dan kalau kau tidak ingat, karena aku lah Voldemort mati dan _kau_ masih berada disini."

Tiga hari penuh yang mereka butuhkan untuk saling bicara lagi setelah percek-cokan itu.

Tidak. Hermione tidak membutuhkan pertengkaran seperti itu dengan kekasihnya.

Hermione tahu, sekuat apapun meyakinkan Ron bahwa Malfoy bukanlah masalah, Ron pasti tetap akan mengkonfrontir Malfoy. _Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mengajaknya berduel. _Pikir Ketua Murid Putri itu.

Hermione menyelipkan suratnya untuk Harry ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia beranjak dari sofa sambil menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku jubah, mengayunkannya ke arah perapian, dan api pun mati seketika. Hermione segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid untuk sarapan di Aula Besar. Dia memutuskan untuk mengirim suratnya sebelum makan siang saja.

Tahu sarapan sudah sejak tadi dimulai, dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hermione mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena tidak bangun lebih awal. Dia hampir tidak tidur semalaman, dan baru benar-benar tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, setelah lima jam nonstop mendengarkan musik di Radio Penyihir 77,7 FM. Hermione sangat gelisah memikirkan reaksi Ron kalau Ron tahu siapa partner barunya, dia juga tak bisa tidur karena merasa belum terbiasa tidur di Hogwarts tanpa teman seasramanya di Gryffindor, ia juga memikirkan pelajaran yang akan diterimanya hari ini, dan dari semua hal itu, dia sangat takut untuk tidur dan mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

Setelah perang berakhir, Hermione hampir tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia harus selalu meminum ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi sebelum tidur. Jika tidak, dia akan terbangun di tengah malam dengan teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, dan akhirnya tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali sampai matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

Tetapi sebulan ini dia telah berhenti bermimpi buruk.

Selama sebulan lalu, Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny menghabiskan waktunya di Grimmauld Place No. 12. Mereka memutuskan untuk menemani Harry tinggal disana selama liburan. Ron juga akan terus tinggal disana selama Pelatihan Auror berlangsung. Dan selama sebulan itu Hermioe hampir tidak pernah bermimpi buruk. Awalnya ia kira, dengan menginap di Grimmauld Place akan membuat mimpi-mimpi buruknya semakin nyata (Well, dia punya alasan yang bagus bukan?). Tetapi ia salah.

Setelah Ron mengetahui bahwa Hermione selalu bermimpi buruk setiap malam, ia selalu menemani Hermione untuk tidur. Diiringi alunan lagu-lagu penyihir (dan beberapa lagu muggle) yang berasal dari radio Ron, Hermione pun akan tertidur dengan lelap. Ron tidak akan pergi dari sisi Hermione sebelum tengah malam. Ron akan selalu mendekap tubuh Hermione sampai ia tertidur dengan lelap. Pipi Hermione memerah mengingat memori itu. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Ron di sisinya.

-oOo-

Aula Besar sudah ramai ketika Hermione sampai. Penuh dengan suara dentang-denting garpu dan sendok yang beradu, dan tidak lupa juga celotehan para murid yang bersemangat memulai hari barunya di Hogwarts. Hermione masuk dan berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor. Dia bisa melihat Ginny, Neville, dan Parvati berada di ujung meja. Hermione mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan mengerling sebentar ke arah meja Slytherin. Tatapannya jatuh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian saja. Aneh sekali melihat Malfoy tidak didampingi teman-teman penjilatnya itu. Khususnya si sapi Pansy Parkinson yang biasanya tak pernah absen menggelayuti lengan Malfoy. Lagipula, sejak kapan Malfoy berada di Aula Besar? Hermione tidak melihat pemuda itu keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid sejak pagi. Padahal ia terus berada dalam ruang rekreasi sejak pukul tujuh. Mengangkat bahu, Hermione melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Hei Hermione," Neville menyapanya ketika ia sampai di tempat mereka duduk.

"Hei Neville," jawab Hermione seraya menduduki kursi di sebelah Ginny.

Pos burung hantu pun tiba saat Hermione mulai mengisi piringnya dengan roti daging asap. Membawakan paket-paket yang tertinggal dan tidak terbawa ke Hogwarts. Hermione merasa tidak mempunyai paket atau surat yang ditunggu, hingga dia mengabaikan beratus-ratus burung hantu tersebut dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Hermione, bagaimana...?" Parvati menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dengan melirik ke arah meja Slytherin.

Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Parvati. Ia melihat Malfoy sedang membuka ikatan surat di salah satu kaki dari seekor burung hantu.

"Malfoy?" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Parvati. "Oh dia tidak membuat masalah. Mungkin belum memutuskan kutukan yang tepat untukku." Hermione kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Hermione-" kata-kata dari Ginny terputus oleh suara yang ia dan Hermione sangat kenal di meja kedua dari ujung kanan di Aula Besar.

_MY DEAR_** DRACO MALFOY, KETUA MURID PUTRA.**

**AKU PERINGATKAN KAU AGAR TIDAK SEDIKITPUN MENDEKATI PARTNER BARUMU-YANG KAU TAHU DENGAN BAIK-YAITU PACARKU. SEUJUNG RAMBUT SAJA KAU SENTUH DIA, KAU AKAN BERURUSAN DENGANKU FERRET BRENGSEK. AKU TAHU BENAR KUTUKAN UNTUK MERUBAHMU KEMBALI MENJADI MUSANG ALBINO YANG ****_CANTIK,_**** MALFOY. AKU MASIH BELUM LUPA KEJADIAN 4 BULAN LALU, DI RUMAH MEGAHMU PIRANG. DAN SAYANGNYA BAGIMU, AKU BUKAN TIPE PEMAAF SEPERTI ****_THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED._**

**JAUHI DIA, ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL MCGONAGALL TELAH MEMILIHMU MENJADI KETUA MURID PUTRA.**

**YOUR **_MATES,_

**RONALD WEASLEY.**

Aula Besar pun hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menerima Howler yang mengerikan itu. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, dan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. Mata yang penuh dengan amarah itu menangkap sosok Hermione yang berada dua meja di seberangnya. Yang ditatap pun hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung.

Dan Hermione tahu, saat itu ia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Hermione, aku minta maaf!"

Hermione menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Ginny dengan tatapan takut dan menyesal.

"Apa yang-?" kata Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sampai Aula Besar kembali ramai. Kali ini dengan percakapan tentang Howler yang mengejutkan tadi. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Hermione ingin tahu. Objek yang ditatapnya sendiri hanya bisa menatap kosong pada tempat yang tadinya diduduki partner barunya, yang telah meninggalkan Aula Besar setelah membakar Howler yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Miss Granger,"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Professor Savage tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku telah melihat hasil belajarmu tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan aku mengira kau akan mengambil kelas yang sama seperti saat kau kelas enam?"

"Ya, Sir." jawab Hermione dengan masih agak bingung.

Profesor Savage melambaikan tongkatnya ke secarik perkamen dan jadwal pelajaran Hermione pun segera muncul.

"Ini jadwalmu Miss Granger. Semoga kalian tidak terlambat di kelas pertama hari ini." ia tersenyum kepada anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain dan setelah memberikan jadwal Hermione, ia pun berlalu.

Hermione melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah memegang perkamen jadwal pelajaran masing-masing.

"Ayo, kita tak ingin terlambat untuk Slughorn." ajak Neville.

Mereka pun beranjak dari meja Gryffindor menuju kelas bawah tanah.

Sebelum bangkit, Hermione menoleh sebentar ke arah Ginny. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, nona muda!" desis Hermione. Kemudian ia pun menyusul teman-temannya.

"Ramuan ganda di Senin pagi! Kenapa juga aku kembali ke Hogwarts?" gumam Dean dengan pasrah.

-oOo-

"Jadi, Ron mengirim patronus berbicara untuk menanyakan siapa Ketua Murid Putra kepadamu?"

Saat itu Hermione memutuskan mengerjakan esai Arithmancy di perpustakaan, ditemani Ginny yang kebetulan memiliki jam bebas bersamaan dengannya, tiga puluh menit sebelum makan siang di hari yang sama.

Ginny mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia mengirimkannya sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Ke kamar_ku. _Untunglah aku merapal Muffliato sebelum Demelza dan yang lain terbangun." tandas Ginny.

"Lalu kenapa kau membalasnya Ginny?" tanya Hermione dengan pasrah.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione! Aku menjawabnya karena, yeah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan patronus itu mengonggong terus sebelum aku membalasnya. Lagipula kukira kau sudah memberitahunya duluan! Tetapi setelah tadi pagi aku bangun, aku berpikir lagi kenapa Ron bertanya kepadaku. Ya, itu artinya kau belum memberitahunya. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau aku melakukan hal yang salah. Aku tambah panik saat tidak melihatmu di Aula Besar. Aku kira kau sedang membalas surat Ron yang meminta penjelasan. Tapi, aku salah kan?"

Hermione menuliskan titik di akhir kalimat esainya lalu mendongak ke arah Ginny.

"Aku _memang _menulis surat tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke Aula Besar. _Tapi _bukan untuk Ron. Aku menulisnya untuk Harry. Agar Harry bisa memberiku saran apa cara terbaik untuk memberitahu Ron tentang hal ini. Dan sekarang aku harus menulis ulang kepada pacarmu tentang perbuatanmu dan bagaimana menyikapinya."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hermione." mohon Ginny dengan sangat menyesal.

Hermione menatap tajam ke arah Ginny sebelum kemudian menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan.

_"It's_ _alright_ _Ginny._ _It's_ _not_ _your_ _fault."_ Hermione memaksakan senyum ke arah adik pacarnya itu.

Kemudian ia menggulung esai yang sudah dikerjakannya, lalu mencari-cari perkamen lain di tas sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ron benar-benar mengirim Malfoy sebuah Howler." Kata Ginny sambil setengah berpikir.

"_Look, _Ginny... Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Maafkan aku, tapi aku butuh...berpikir?" pinta Hermione dengan pasrah.

Ginny sepertinya mengenali nada kepasrahan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku Hermione. Maafkan Ron juga. Kau tahu dia hanya...menyayangimu. Mungkin sedikit protektif tapi... Yeah, kau tahu kan?"

"Ya, Ginny. Terimakasih."

Hermione tersenyum.

Ginny balas tersenyum minta maaf sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi Hermione.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hermione sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kandang burung hantu untuk mengirim surat pada Harry (**Dear Harry, bisakah kau mengunjungi perapian Asrama Ketua Murid tengah malam ini? Aku akan menunggumu. Penting. Jangan beritahu Ron. HG**), melewati koridor lantai lima sebelum ia menengok ke arah kiri dan tatapannya jatuh pada Malfoy yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari balik lukisan yang mengarah ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

Malfoy sepertinya memiliki perasaan sedang diamati karena beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menangkap mata Hermione yang sedang menatapnya.

Malfoy tak punya pilihan lain selain melewati Hermione untuk kembali ke Aula Besar. Maka, Hermione membuka mulut untuk menyapanya. Bukannya tak terpikir oleh Hermione bahwa Malfoy hanya akan melengos pergi melewati partner barunya itu.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke menara barat.

Sejak insiden 'kecil' tadi pagi, Malfoy hanya akan mendaratkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu. Seakan-akan Hermione adalah virus mematikan yang menyebar lewat udara. Malfoy jelas mengabaikannya. Di kelas Arithmancy, Hermione terus-terusan menoleh ke arah sang Ketua Murid Putra, mengharapkan sinyal-sinyal balasan dari pemuda itu, tapi walaupun Malfoy menyadari bahwa Hermione berusaha melakukan kontak dengan dirinya, ia jelas mengabaikannya.

Hermione cukup heran dengan sikap Malfoy saat ini. Malfoy yang ia kenal-atau Malfoy yang dulu-tidak akan tinggal diam jika harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu. Apalagi oleh orang yang notabenenya adalah musuhnya sejak kelas satu. Paling tidak, Malfoy akan mencoba memojokkan Hermione, melancarkan kutukan-kutukan padanya, atau paling tidak, memberikan komentar-komentar sinis tentang Hermione dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi sampai saat ini, Malfoy tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan yang lebih aneh lagi, ia seperti menganggap Hermione tidak ada! Padahal dulu Malfoy tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghina dirinya saat Hermione berada dalam jarak pandang pemuda itu.

Hermione mendengus.

_People do change, don't they?_

_-_oOo-

"Hermione," sapa Parvati ketika Hermione sampai di meja Gryffindor untuk makan siang.

"Parvati," Hermione mengangguk ke arahnya, "apa kau melihat Ginny?"

"Ginny? Oh ia baru saja pergi. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di asrama. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh aku baik. Pacarku tidak menghubungiku dan malah menyuruh adiknya memata-matai mantan-musuh-yang-sekarang-menjadi-partner-baru-ku (disingkat MMYSMPBK). Dan MMYSMPBK malah menghindariku.

Menurutmu?

"Ya, aku baik terimakasih." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum menelan semua jawaban penuh sarkasme nya.

Hermione tidak langsung meraih makanan di sekitarnya dan malah mencari-cari perkamen yang telah disiapkannya di perpustakaan tadi.

"Dean, bisakah kau membantuku disini?" Hermione memanggil Dean yang sedang khusyuk menikmati makan siangnya.

Dean mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Hermione yang berada di tiga kursi di sebelah kiri.

"Tentu," ia mengangguk kemudian mengangkat piringnya dan pindah menduduki kursi di sebelah Hermione.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku pesawat-pesawat terbang dari perkamen-perkamen ini? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya dengan bagus."

Dean membaca isi salah satu perkamen.

_"Prefects'_ _Premiere_ _Meeting?"_

"Ya, aku harus mengirim memo itu sekarang karena pertemuannya akan berlangsung nanti malam."

Dean hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arah perkamen-perkamen tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik melakukannya." ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum setelah Dean menyelesaikannya.

"Apa aku perlu menerbangkannya juga?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku cukup bisa dalam hal itu."

"_Jeez_ Hermione. Kau terlalu merendah. Aku tahu kau sangat mahir menggunakan sihir. Aku kaget kau meminta bantuanku hanya untuk mantera sederhana membuat pesawat terbang."

"Aku rasa mantera kesenian seperti itu tergantung bakat seseorang dan bukan hanya kemampuan sihirnya saja. Jangan salah Dean, aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali di perpustakaan tadi." Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya pada salah satu perkamen.

"Lihat? Hasilnya tidak sesempurna punyamu. Aku sarankan kau menjadi seniman sihir suatu saat nanti Mr. Thomas. Kau jelas mempunyai bakat." kata Hermione sambil nyengir dan menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arah pesawat-pesawat terbang buatan Dean. Segera saja pesawat-pesawat itu terbang ke segala arah, menuju tempat dimana orang yang dialamatkan berada.

_-_oOo-

"Aku harap, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kali ini benar-benar menjadi 'pelajaran'. Kalian tahu? Aku tidak mendapat apa-apa dalam pelajaran ini selama enam tahun, kecuali waktu tahun ketiga oleh Lupin dan tahun kelima, itupun karena mengikuti pelatihan LD. Si wanita Umbridge dan buku Slinkhard nya benar-benar mengerikan." Kata Dean.

"Dan kardigan merah jambunya. Ugh. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mengingatnya." timpal Parvati sambil bergidik.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti dirinya pernah menggantikan Dumbledore.. Maksudku, menghilangkan kembang api Weasley saja ia tak bisa!" tambah Seamus dengan semangat.

Hermione mendengarkan percakapan teman-teman seasramanya yang sedang berjalan di depan dirinya dan Neville, ia hanya menahan tawa mengingat kejadian di tahun kelimanya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju lantai tiga untuk kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Guru yang akan mengajar mereka adalah guru baru sekaligus Kepala Asrama Gryffindor yang baru, menggantikan Professor McGonagall yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku harap, Professor Savage adalah guru yang layak. Maksudku, ada rumor kalau pekerjaan ini dikutuk kan?" tanya Neville kepada Hermione.

"Hmm, ya. Konon Tom Riddle mengutuk jabatan itu. Tapi, karena si empu kutukannya sudah-yeah-tiada, mungkin kutukannya juga sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Lagipula, Professor Savage adalah mantan Auror. Aku yakin ia sangat ahli dalam bidang ini." jawab Hermione dengan mantap.

"Oh iya, aku dengar tadi malam Savage mendatangi Asrama? Apa yang ia katakan?" Hermione balik bertanya kepada Neville dengan ingin tahu.

"_Well,_ ia hanya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, lalu memohon bantuan selama disini, bilang pada kami tak perlu sungkan padanya karena dulu ia juga murid asrama Gryffindor." Neville mengedikkan bahu, "Tak ada yang terlalu penting."

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Neville.

"Oh ada satu lagi. Ia bilang siapapun dipersilakan mendatangi kantornya pukul setengah empat sore jika ingin berbincang-bincang sembari minum teh. Terutama yang memiliki persediaan permen Honeydukes yang terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan sendirian atau segenggam koleksi kartu Cokelat Kodok untuk ditukarkan dengan sebotol _Mead-Oak_ buatan Madam Rosmerta."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya pada Neville. Dan kemudian tersenyum, "Sepertinya kita memiliki guru dan Kepala Asrama baru yang menyenangkan."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas dan murid-murid Ravenclaw telah berkumpul juga, menantikan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pertama mereka di tahun ini.

"Aku hanya berharap, Savage sesabar Harry dalam mengajar." ucap Neville dengan berbisik ketika pintu kelas telah terbuka.

-oOo-

Hermione sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja di ruangan kelas 5b di lantai lima, menghadap para prefek yang duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan partner Ketua Muridnya hanya duduk diam di samping kanannya, memainkan tongkat Hawtorn dengan jari-jari pucatnya sambil menunduk ke arah bawah. Mungkin pikirnya lantai memang lebih menarik ketimbang ocehan Hermione.

"Hai semua," Hermione memulai.

Beberapa menggumam 'Hai' balik kepada Hermione termasuk Ernie dan Neville. Hermione memperhatikan sekitar dan mengerutkan kening.

Ada yang kurang.

"Dimana para prefek Slyth-"

Ucapan Hermione terputus oleh suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit gelap dan seorang wanita yang berambut pirang pucat.

"Zabini. Greengrass." Hermione menyapa kedua pendatang baru tersebut.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." ucap Zabini tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dua kali pertemuan, dua kali terlambat juga.

Setelah kedua pendatang itu duduk, Hermione kembali berbicara, "Oke karena sudah lengkap, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Malfoy yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy mendongak mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan melempar tatapan membunuh kepada Hermione sebelum akhirnya membuka pertemuan.

"Yeah, jadi hari ini kita hanya akan mengatur jadwal untuk patroli setiap minggu. Dan aku rasa Granger sudah membuat jadwalnya. Kupikir kita akan menyetujui keputusan _Miss_ _Granger_ saja dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah."

Hermione menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal, kemudian ia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi dan berkata, "Ya, aku memang sudah memikirkan pola patroli kita dan mengatur jadwal. Tetapi aku butuh bantuan kalian jika tidak ingin jadwal latihan Quidditch atau klub Gobstones kalian bertabrakan dengan jadwal patroli Prefek, walaupun aku menyarankan kalian tetap mengutamakan tugas Prefek dibanding kegiatan klub lain."

"Tentu Hermione," jawab Ernie. "Aku dan Hannah ikut Gobstones, kami bisa melakukan patroli di hari apapun kecuali Kamis malam."

"Aku bisa kapan saja... Tapi.." Neville mengalihkan pandangannya kepada partner prefek Gryffindor-nya "Demelza?"

"Emm, Gryffindor berlatih setiap Selasa malam." jawab Demelza dengan agak ragu.

"Tim Slytherin berlatih Senin malam." timpal Zabini tiba-tiba.

"Aku selalu mengamati bintang Rabu malam." ucap Luna Lovegood dengan suara melamunnya, disusul hening kemudian.

Hermione berdehem sebelum melanjutkan.

"Oke aku sudah tau jadwal kalian masing-masing. Jadi kurasa jadwal patrolinya akan seperti ini; Hufflepuff, kalian akan berpatroli setiap Senin malam. Kemudian hari Selasa akan dilakukan oleh Ravenclaw, Rabu oleh Slytherin, lalu Gryffindor akan melaksanakan patrolinya setiap Kamis malam. Sedangkan aku dan Malfoy akan melakukannya setiap akhir pekan. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku _Nona_?" tanya Malfoy dengan suara yang mengancam.

Hermione mengabaikannya.

"Jika tidak ada, kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Dan kalian sudah bisa menjalankan patrolinya mulai besok malam. Oh iya, McGonagall memberiahuku kalau _password_ Kamar Mandi Prefek saat ini adalah Akar Gurdy. Itu saja. Terimakasih."

"Segitu saja? _Brilliant_. Sangat berguna." Ucap Daphne Greengrass dengan menggerutu, sebelum ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh Zabini.

Dan rapat pun bubar.

Para prefek lain yang tersisa mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Hermione sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal ia dan partnernya saja yang berada di dalam ruang kelas itu.

Sejenak, hanya hening yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya Hermione berkata dengan suara pelan,

"Karena kau mengabaikanku seharian ini Malfoy."

Hermione membereskan perkamen yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Malfoy sambil menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan heran.

Hermione berdiri, dan memutar badannya menghadap Malfoy.

"Aku tidak mendiskusikan hal ini denganmu karena kau mengabaikanku seharian ini, _Mr. Malfoy_."

Malfoy mendengus.

"Well, apa yang kau harapkan setelah Howler tadi pagi? Bahwa aku akan menyapamu dengan riang dan berkata 'Hai Partner, bagaimana harimu?' dengan wajah sumringah? Kalau begitu kau benar-benar murid terpintar di Hogwarts, Granger."

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu seperti itu! Setidaknya aku meminta kau untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu! Bukannya malah melengos pergi setiap kali aku akan memulai pembicaraan denganmu." Hermione mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan menuduh kepadanya.

Malfoy ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

_"Now,_ _explain_ _then._ Aku ingin lihat kau mencoba." jawab Malfoy dengan dingin sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku-Itu-" Hermione pun tergagap mendengar perintah dari partnernya itu.

Malfoy masih menunggu Hermione mengatakan sesuatu. Hermione pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Maafkan aku Malfoy. Aku seharusnya mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Aku-aku tidak menyangka Ron akan tahu secepat itu tentang kau diangkat sebagai Ketua Murid yang baru. Itu-itu-"

Hening lagi.

"Penjelasan yang baik Granger. Kalau kau sudah selesai, _aku mohon permisi_." ucap Malfoy dengan nada sinis. Malfoy pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tak lama, Hermione pun memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu Malfoy!"

Malfoy berhenti di tempatnya kemudian berbalik, menghampiri Hermione secepat kilat, berhenti tepat di depan meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis itu dan berkata dengan nada yang mengancam,

"Dengarkan aku Nona Muda. Setelah tadi malam kau berusaha bermanis-manis denganku, membujukku untuk bekerjasama denganmu, lalu tak lama kemudian pacarmu mempermalukanku di depan semua orang, menyebutku sebagai orang brengsek, apakah kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang tetap akan bekerjasama dengan _Little-Miss-Perfect_ sepertimu?! Dan terjebak dalam permainan busukmu? Membiarkanmu mentertawakanku dari belakang? Tidak, Granger. Jadi, bilang pada pacarmu _tersayang_ kalau aku," Malfoy menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "tidak akan menyentuhmu," Malfoy menunjuk Hermione tepat di depan wajah gadis itu,

"seujung jaripun."

Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan dengan suara gema pintu yang baru saja dibantingnya.

**The End Of Chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm baaaaaaack. **

**Fyuh agak puas juga akhirnya menyelesaikan chapter ini. **

**Maaf ya interaksi Dramione nya belum kerasa. Klasik sih alasannya: kepentingan cerita. Dan maaf juga kalo udah masuk Chapter 3 tapi ga ada Chapternya yang sepanjang satu chapter di Ultima Ratio. Mungkin imajinasi gue emang mentok di angka 3000an -_-**

**Oh iya, tentang judul chapter. Dua judul chapter sebelumnya pasti kalian udah tau diambil dari mana. Ya, More Than Words itu lagu Extreme (Westlife juga), dan Everything Has Changed (jelas) lagunya Taylor Swift Feat. Ed Sheeran. So, ada yang tau Playing God lagunya siapa? Mungkin masih pada asing yaa, tapi ini adalah salah satu lagu favorit gue dari Paramore. Bisa coba di download dan denger. Semoga kalian suka :)  
**

**Eh maaf nih, sebenernya ada sedikit perubahan di chapter sebelumnya (di bagian ending). Jadi, bagi yang baca Chapter 2 tanggal 26, bisa baca ulang chapter 2 dan temukan perbedaannya. ****_Not a big deal actually. Just a small detail. _****Sekali lagi maaf atas keplin-planan saya. .**

**Last but not least, terimakasih atas Reviewnyaaa semuaaaaa: bilapriyadin, selamrts, PL Therito, deaandtls, Novel, virginia, carra, senjadistria, esposa malfoy. #KalianLuarBiasa**

**Akhir kata, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! Just let me know what you think! REviEW pLeAsE.. **

**See you on the next chapter!**

**P.S. Seperti biasa, balasan review yang punya account kubalas lewat PM, sisanya di bawah ya ^^**

Novel: Thank you sooooooo much udah koreksi segala Typo nyaaa. Terimakasih juga sarannyaa. Semoga di chapter-chapter berikutnya Draco tetep In-Character deh! (I'll try my best). Makasih ya suntikan semangatnya :* Iya sih salah satu penyebabnya adalah Ultima Ratio (itu fic bagus banget T.T), tapi semoga gue tetep semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini deh :') Makasih sekali lagi ya peleeee! Sukses untuk kitaa! Nih udah update lagi, Review lagi dong ;)

Virginia: Akhirnya Nia bisa review jugaaaa. Hahahaha. Makasih ya Niaaa. Nih udah update, review lagi yaa and let me know what you think about this chapter ;)

Carra: Makasih yaa udah revieeew! :D Nih udah update lagi, Review lagi? ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Innocent

_"Who you are is not what you did... You're still an innocent." -Taylor Swift-_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My First Dramione Fic**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan kroni-kroninya belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC -_-, Cimicimi klasik, Love Story yang basi, Alur tijel, Typo(s).**

**If you don't like my words, don't read. If you don't like my appearance, don't give a review. It's as simple as that.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**P.S: Kalo lupa ceritanya, mending baca dari Chapter 1 lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Innocent.**

Musang-Pirang-Bodoh-Menyebalkan!

Memangnya Hermione tidak punya kerjaan lain apa?! Dan dia pikir Hermione telah merencanakan semua ini? Membuat-apa dia bilang?-permainan? Mentertawakan Malfoy dari belakang? Dasar Pirang Tak Punya Otak! Sudah susah payah Hermione menahan gengsinya untuk memulai pertemanan lagi dengan si Kecoak-Kecil-Tidak-Berguna itu. Dan sekarang Musang itu dengan seenak jidatnya menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione, menuduhnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan! Memangnya Hermione menikmati semua ini? Tentu saja tidak! Merlin! Dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik pada mantan Pelahap Maut itu! Mengapa Malfoy membuatnya begitu sulit?

Tanpa terasa Hermione sudah mencapai pintu berlambang Hogwarts yang mengarah ke Asrama Ketua Murid saat ini. Jadi ia pun menggumamkan kata kuncinya. Pintu mengayun terbuka dan segera saja Hermione masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Malfoy tidak terlihat berada di ruang rekreasi, jadi Hermione langsung masuk ke kamar miliknya.

Kamar Hermione sendiri terdiri dari satu single bed dengan kelambu merah (persis seperti yang berada di kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor), sebuah meja belajar, lemari penyimpan pakaian, dan sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Hermione menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan mendongak ke arah jam dinding. Saat ini masih pukul sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum ia bisa berbicara dengan Harry. Jadi Hermione bangun, meraih tas sekolahnya dan membawanya ke arah meja belajar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dan mulai mengerjakan esai sepanjang 12 inci yang diminta Professor Savage (Cara Paling Tepat Untuk Menghadapi Inferi) untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Saat ini pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Esai Inferi untuk Savage sudah diselesaikan Hermione sejak pukul sebelas lewat lima belas tadi. Tiga puluh menit sisanya ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan Radio Penyihir 77,7 FM (channel radio favorit Hermione yang memutar musik baik lagu-lagu di dunia sihir maupun muggle) di radio-pocket yang Ron berikan padanya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts.

Hal ini telah menjadi kebiasaan baru Hermione: mendengarkan lagu di malam hari sebelum tidur. Ron lah yang menyarankan hal ini setelah ia tahu bahwa Hermione sering mengalami mimpi buruk setelah Perang Besar. Setiap malam selama di rumah Harry di Grimmauld Place, Hermione selalu ditemani musik yang menenangkan. Sedangkan Ron hanya berbaring di sampingnya, sesekali berkomentar tentang lagu Muggle yang menurutnya aneh (_On a __**magic carpet**__ ride_? Aku tidak tahu kalau Permadani Terbang masih diizinkan. Kukira Dad sudah mencabut izinnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.), sampai akhirnya Hermione tertidur lelap.

Siapa sangka kebiasaan selama sebulan itu berlanjut terus sampai saat ini. Yah, harus Hermione akui mendengarkan musik membuat Hermione lebih tenang. Untungnya, radio-pocket yang Ron berikan memang radio khusus penyihir, sehingga sihir perlindungan Hogwarts pun tidak mempengaruhi penerimaan sinyalnya.

Hermione menoleh lagi ke arah jam dinding.

11.55

Hermione pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menjentikkan tongkat untuk mematikan radio-pocket miliknya, kemudian berjalan ke luar sambil memakai jubah tidurnya (dibaliknya ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos biasa).

Perapian di ruang rekreasi belum sepenuhnya padam. Api masih setia membakar kayu-kayu yang tersisa. Hermione berjalan ke arah sofa merah marun nya setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ia mengerling ke arah pintu kamar Malfoy yang berada di seberang kamarnya, kemudian merapal Muffliato ke arah kamar itu. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Pikir Hermione.

Hermione duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kaki, dan menunggu.

Tiga menit lagi...

Hermione menguap bosan.

Dua menit sebelum tengah malam...

Hermione memainkan perkamen di atas meja pendek di depannya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Satu menit...

Hermione mengambil bantal di sofa hijau milik Malfoy dan membuatnya menjadi sandaran di sofanya sendiri.

Jam besar Hogwarts yang berdentang menandakan tengah malam mengagetkan Hermione yang langsung terduduk tegak. Hermione menoleh ke arah perapian dan belum menemukan tanda-tanda anak berkacamata disana. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah rak buku di belakangnya. Mungkin membaca buku akan membuat waktunya tidak terasa, pikir Hermione. Tetapi sebelum Hermione menyentuh buku pertama yang ia lihat (Macam-Macam Transfigurasi Hewan Dan Penggunaannya), sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

Hermione langsung berlari ke arah perapian dan berlutut di depannya. Kepala Harry terlihat sangat aneh di dalam sana.

_"How's_ _you're_ _doing?"_

"_Great._ Sekarang, ceritakan apa maksudmu hal yang penting."

"Okay. Ada Ron kah disana?"

"Tidak, ia sudah tidur, aku rasa. Jadi, ada apa?"

Hermione menarik napas panjang sebelum ia menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Dari mulai kejadian di Hogwart's Express sampai 'obrolan kecil' nya dengan Malfoy setelah rapat Prefek tadi sore.

"Jadi benar, Malfoy adalah partner Ketua Muridmu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Yeah, surat Ginny baru saja sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dia juga menceritakan insiden Howler itu."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tak tahu Hermione... Aku tak yakin bisa membantumu tentang hal ini. Sejak tadi pagi memang Ron selalu bersikap aneh. Dia tak bicara kecuali kutanya. Mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Aku kira ia sedang sakit atau apa. Ternyata hal ini penyebabnya. Jujur saja, aku kaget Ron tidak langsung menceritakan hal ini kepadaku setelah ia tahu Malfoy adalah Ketua Murid Putra tahun ini.." jawab Harry sambil berpikir.

"Aku rasa... Ia tak menceritakan hal itu kepadamu karena... Ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna. Kurasa, ia menghindari pertentangan yang lain denganmu. Soal Malfoy. Maksudku, setelah pertengkaran kalian bulan lalu..." suaraku menghilang mengingat percek-cokan Harry dan Ron bulan lalu. Dan lagi tentang hal yang sama: Malfoy.

"Hermione, aku rasa kau yang harus memberitahu Ron secara langsung. Kalian harus bicara. Pihak ketiga tidak akan berpengaruh banyak."

"Ya, Harry. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu.. Hanya saja... Aku takut... Ron tidak dapat menerimanya..."

"Hermione, kau harus percaya padaku. Ron pasti akan mendengarkanmu. Dia mencintaimu kan?"

Hermione hanya menatap kosong pada kepala Harry di perapian.

Ron mencintainya kan?

"Hermione, kau harus percaya padaku. Kau harus percaya pada Ron."

Hermione menatap ragu pada Harry. Hening yang lama sebelum akhirnya Hermione pun mengangguk.

"Okay, sekarang aku akan membangunkan Ron. Kau tunggu disitu. Jangan kemana-mana."

Lalu kepala Harry menghilang. Digantikan api yang kembali berkobar untuk menghangatkan ruang rekreasi itu.

Hermione menunggu lagi. Ia gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Ron. Sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih jauh, kepala Ron sudah muncul di perapian yang berkobar itu.

"Hermione! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa Malfoy menyakitimu? Si brengsek itu! Akan ku hajar dia-"

"Ron!"

Ron berhenti berbicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione bisa melihat Ron menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Untunglah kau tak apa-apa. Kalau Malfoy menyakitimu, aku akan langsung berapparate ke sana dan menghajar dia dengan duel ala muggle. Aku tak peduli dengan-"

"Ron!"

"_I'm_ _sorry_ Hermione. _Are_ _you_ _okay?_"

Hermione tersenyum.

"_I'm_ _okay_ Ron. _Perfectly_ _fine._ Dan kau tidak bisa berapparate seenaknya di lingkungan Hogwarts lalu mengajak Ketua Murid Putra berduel ala muggle, Ronald. Mungkin Professor McGonagall bukan lagi gurumu, tapi aku cukup yakin ia tetap akan memberimu detensi atas perlakuanmu seperti itu." kemudian Hermione terkikik mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Tidak lucu Hermione. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakan detensi dengan McGonagall."

Hermione terkekeh sebentar, kemudian ia kembali serius.

"Ron, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi aku harus meminta sesuatu dulu darimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku Ron."

Hermione menatap Ron dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia harus menunggu delapan detik penuh sampai akhirnya Ron menjawab,

"Hermione, aku percaya padamu. Selalu."

Hermione tersenyum.

"Okay, kalau begitu.." Hermione mengambil napas panjang lagi. "Aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Malfoy."

Perkataan Hermione disambut hening seketika.

"Ookaay... Dimana lucunya?"

"Ron, aku tidak bercanda."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius."

"Apa dia telah meng-imperio-mu?"

"Ron!"

"Okay okay, Hermione."

Ron terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku meminta maaf pada _Ferret_ itu? Aku tidak merasa punya salah apapun padanya."

Hermione menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Ronald, kau harus minta maaf padanya atas Howler yang kau kirimkan tadi pagi."

Ron hanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tidak. Dia pantas mendapatkan peringatan itu. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya untuk hal yang benar."

"Ron, aku mohon. Bagaimana bisa aku bekerjasama dan tinggal satu asrama dengan orang yang diancam oleh pacarku sendiri?"

Mendengar Ron tidak menjawab, Hermione pun melanjutkan.

"Ron, please, ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bekerjasama dengan Malfoy. Ini satu-satunya cara agar misi lama Dumbledore bisa terlaksana. Aku mohon Ron, bantu aku berdamai dengan Malfoy, agar penyatuan asrama bisa terwujud. Aku mohon Ron, percayalah padaku."

Ron masih menatap Hermione dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku percaya padamu Hermione, _Malfoy_ lah yang aku tak percaya."

"Ron, aku bersumpah, bahwa Malfoy belum melemparkan kutukan padaku sekalipun sejak kemarin. Padahal ia punya kesempatan puluhan kali hari ini. Dan aku bersumpah, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti diriku selama di Hogwarts. Demi Merlin, kemarin malam aku bahkan berjabat tangan dengannya untuk memulai pertemanan kami dari awal! Dan pagi-paginya Howler darimu merusak semuanya! Ron, _please._ _Trust._ _Me._"

"Hermione..."

"_Please._ Ron. Aku bahkan bisa menjaga diriku dari sekelompok Pelahap Maut. Aku adalah _The-Brightest-Witch-In-Our-Age!_ Kenapa aku harus takut dengan Malfoy? Dia lah yang seharusnya takut padaku!"

"Yeah aku setuju dengamu. Dia yang seharusnya takut. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dia terlalu sering berada dalam jarak lima meter darimu, Hermione."

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah partnerku saat ini, Ron. Dan aku harus bekerjasama dengannya. Dan hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan untukku adalah meminta maaf padanya. Kecuali jika kau tega melihat pacarmu menanggung tugas-tugas Ketua Murid sendirian, ditemani partner yang tidak bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa pandangan sinis dan kata-kata yang penuh dengan sarkasme."

"Begitukah cara dia bicara denganmu? Musang sialan, akan kucuci mulut tajamnya kalau aku bertemu-"

"Ronald Weasley! Dengarkan aku!"

"Okay, Hermione."

Hermione mengambil napas lagi.

"Ron, semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum Howler-mu datang. Sungguh. Aku dan Malfoy bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk saling menggunakan nama depan."

Ekspresi Ron berubah menjadi kelam mendengar pernyataan Hermione.

"Jadi begitu?" Ron bertanya dengan dingin.

"Kalian sudah berteman, huh?" Hermione bahkan bisa mendengar sarkasme di setiap kata yang Ron ucapkan.

"Kau tidak lupa tentang luka yang dulu ada di tangan kirimu kan?"

Refleks, Hermione menyentuh lengan bawah kirinya. Ukiran itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi Hermione masih bisa merasakan tajamnya pisau Bellatrix yang menyayat-nyayat kulitnya disana, mengukir kata favorit Malfoy di tahun kedua: mudblood.

"Atau waktu aku muntah siput di tahun kedua? Oooh.. Tentu saja tidak. Malfoy sekarang sudah menjadi temanmu kan? Dan kau memaafkannya begitu saja? Kau ternyata tidak sepintar yang aku kira Hermione."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali mendengar perkataan Ron.

"Ron... Bukan seperti itu.. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Hanya apa?! Jelaskan kenapa aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya Hermione!"

Sekarang Ron sudah mulai berteriak kepadanya. Hermione sangat tidak suka saat Ron marah.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Narcissa!" Hermione bangkit berdiri dan balas berteriak.

"Dan aku lelah hidup dengan ketakutan akan musuh, Ron! Aku tak ingin lagi mempunyai musuh. Aku ingin hidup tenang! Aku lelah dengan perang kutukan! Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan pelajaranku disini! Aku. Ingin. Hidup. Dengan. Tenang!"

Lalu seperti kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak, Hermione merosot ke lantai, kembali menghadap perapian.

"Aku muak... Dengan perang dan segalanya."

Sekarang mata Hermione sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Please Ron, bantu aku. Bantu aku menjalani hidup dengan tenang disini. Aku ingin melupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu. Aku ingin melupakan musuh-musuhku. Please."

Ron hanya terdiam setelah amukan Hermione. Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Ron memandang Hermione dengan simpatik.

"Please."

Setelah beberapa saat, Ron pun berkata, "Aku minta maaf Hermione. _I_ _trust_ _you._ Dan aku akan minta maaf pada Malfoy."

Hermione terkesiap mendengar ucapan Ron.

_"Thank_ _you,_ _Ron."_ air mata Hermione tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tetapi senyum telah menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak memelukmu dari sini. Apa aku harus ke sana sekalian untuk memelukmu?"

Hermione terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan Ron. Nanti McGonagall akan tahu kalau ada penyusup di Hogwarts."

"Ah ya.. Itu benar."

Hermione sekarang tertawa. Ron benar-benar ajaib. Hanya dia lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Hermione menangis sekaligus membuatnya tertawa.

_"I love you, Ron."_

Ron terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ini yang keduakalinya Ron mendengar kalimat sakral itu dari bibir Hermione.

"Ah Merlin, sekarang aku malah ingin menciummu. Haruskah aku benar-benar ke sana?"

Hermione tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

_"I love you too, Hermione."_

_"I know."_

-oOo-

Keesokan paginya, Hermione bangun dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega. Ia bertekad membereskan kesalahpahaman-dengan-Malfoy hari ini juga.

Jam dinding di kamar Hermione menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Empat puluh menit kemudian Hermione sudah siap untuk menjalani hari keduanya di Hogwarts. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya: Transfigurasi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat menghadiri kelas yang akan diajar oleh Professor baru, yaitu Professor Gamp, yang menggantikan Professor McGonagall (sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah).

Hermione segera meraih tasnya yang sudah berisi buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Hermione sedang menutup pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar pintu lain terbuka. Ia menoleh dan melihat Malfoy baru saja keluar dari kamar satu lagi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar Hermione.

Malfoy mendongak dan mendapati Hermione sedang menatapnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal dan dingin. Hermione hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya, tak berani mengucapkan apapun sampai Ketua Murid Putra itu meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid.

Hermione baru menghembuskan napas setelah pintu asramanya tertutup. Tanpa ia sadari ia menahan napasnya sejak Malfoy keluar dari kamar.

_Oh, sangat Gryffindor Hermione. Kau baru saja menghilangkan kesempatan pertamamu, _pikirnya.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan segera keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid. Memutuskan kalau ia belum siap menghadapi Malfoy saat ini, ia mengambil koridor-koridor jalan pintas menuju Aula Besar. Ia berhasil sampai dalam waktu lima menit tanpa bertemu Malfoy atau siapapun (kecuali Peeves yang untungnya sedang sibuk mencungkil pintu kantor Mr. Filch).

Ia segera melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah meja Gryffindor tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke meja Slytherin.

"Hermione, bagaimana?"

Ginny langsung bertanya ketika Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Ginny, Hermione pun menjawab, "Aku sudah bicara dengannya."

Ginny menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Dengan Malfoy?"

Hermione menghela napas.

"Ya.. Dan tidak. Maksudku aku sudah bicara pada Ron."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia akan minta maaf pada Malfoy."

Hermione bisa melihat ekpresi terkejut pada perempuan yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Ron akan minta maaf?"

"Ya."

"Pada Malfoy?"

"Demi Merlin Ginny, berapa kali aku harus bilang 'Ya'?"

"Oke oke, aku hanya memastikan." kata Ginny sambil beralih ke menu sarapannya kembali.

Hermione pun mengambil roti panggang dan selai kacang kesukaannya, dan mulai mengoleskannya ke roti, dan kemudian melahapnya.

"Kau, Hermione Granger, benar-benar membuat kakakku, Ronald Weasley, berubah. Demi Merlin Hermione, kalau bukan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, aku tak akan percaya bahwa Ron akan meminta maaf pada Malfoy. Kau seharusnya mendengar dia berbicara tentang Malfoy selama liburan di The Burrow. 'Malfoy itu benar-benar bermuka dua dan bla bla bla..'. Aku mengira pertunangan mereka akan diumumkan setiap saat."

Ginny menyerocos panjang lebar di samping Hermione, sedangkan Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan perkataan Ginny.

"Hai Ginny, Hermione,"

Sebuah suara baru menyapa Ginny dari seberang meja. Ternyata Neville telah memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hai Neville," mereka menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing. Baru setelah potongan roti ketiga Hermione, Neville mengeluarkan suara melamun, bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Apa Harry dan Ron benar-benar akan mengikuti pelatihan auror?"

Hermione mendongak ke arah Neville, kemudian berpandang-pandangan dengan Ginny. Hermione menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Neville.

"Ya. Neville. Ya. Mereka mulai minggu depan." jawab Hermione dengan agak bingung.

"Oh."

Hanya itu komentar Neville setelah mendengar jawaban Hermione. Hermione kembali bertatapan dengan Ginny.

"Err, Neville, ada apa?" tanya Ginny dengan ragu-ragu.

Neville menghela napas.

"Sejujurnya... Aku ingin sekali ikut pelatihan Auror yang ditawarkan Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Wow, itu ide bagus Neville! Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Hermione.

Neville menghela napas lagi.

"Nenek. Dia ingin aku menyelesaikan sekolahku. Katanya aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi sebelum bisa bergabung bersama Harry."

Hermione melirik ke arah Ginny lagi.

"Itu konyol! Kau bisa langsung ikut Pelatihan tanpa menyelesaikan NEWT terlebih dahulu! Kingsley sendiri yang menawarkannya kan? Kau seharusnya mengambil kesempatan ini Neville!" kali ini Ginny yang angkat bicara.

"Itu benar Neville, kalau kau memang ingin ikut Pelatihan Auror, kurasa sekarang belum terlambat untuk menulis surat pada Kingsley. Bilang pada McGonagall kalau kau tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts. Aku yakin beliau pasti mengerti. Kirim surat untuk nenekmu, bilang padanya kalau kau ingin mengikuti jejak orangtuamu dan berjuang bersama Harry, aku yakin dia akan bangga mempunyai cucu sepertimu." tambah Hermione.

"Ya, dan aku akan menulis surat juga pada nenekmu untuk mengingatkan bahwa cucunya sendiri lah yang telah membunuh ular kesayangan Voldemort." timpal Ginny.

Neville terlihat berpikir keras saat kedua gadis itu memberondongnya dengan kalimat-kalimat dukungan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Tentu saja Neville! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan karir lain untuk seseorang yang sudah membunuh Nagini." jawab Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, mengiyakan segala perkataan Ginny.

Akhirnya Neville berkata dengan mantap,

"Baiklah, aku akan menulis surat pada Mr. Shacklebolt dan nenek. Dan aku... Akan memberitahu McGonagall secepatnya."

"Bagus sekali!" seru Hermione.

"Yeah! Bagus sekali Neville! Aku akan memberitahu Harry secepatnya. Kau bisa tinggal di Grimmauld Place kalau kau mau. Bersama Harry dan Ron. Mereka pasti sangat senang menerimamu." Ginny tersenyum pada Neville.

"Trims Ginny," sekarang Neville nyengir kepada mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalau begitu aku kembali ke asrama dulu untuk mengambil amplop dan perkamen tambahan. Daah!" kemudian ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berlari ke luar Aula Besar.

Seamus Finnigan yang melihat teman seasramanya pergi, berteriak,

"Neville! Kau mau kemana?! Kelas mulai lima belas menit lagi!"

.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts. Ia baru saja keluar dari asrama Gryffindor, setelah mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi Professor Gamp yang cukup rumit. Kenapa ia mengerjakan PR di asrama lamanya dan bukan di asrama Ketua Murid atau di perpustakaan? Alasannya sederhana. Pertama, ia kangen suasana ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kedua, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mengerjakannya di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Siapa tahu Malfoy tiba-tiba masuk dan mengatainya munafik berdarah- yah, pokoknya begitu. Hermione memutuskan tidak akan membuat kontak dengan Malfoy sampai surat permohonan maaf dari Ron tiba di tangan partnernya itu. Perkiraan Hermione, surat itu akan sampai pada saat sekitar jam makan siang, yang berarti sepuluh menit dari sekarang. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya menuju Aula Besar.

Harum makanan menerpa indera penciuman Hermione sesampainya ia di Aula Besar. Sambil menyangga tas di bahu dan beberapa buku di kedua tangan, ia melangkah ke meja Gryffindor, kali ini sambil melirik-lirik ke arah meja Slytherin, mencari-cari pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan partnernya. Juga melihat tanda-tanda dimana burung hantu mungil yang dikenalnya mungkin berada.

Hermione sampai di meja Gryffindor yang belum penuh karena bel istirahat memang belum berbunyi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan meja Slytherin untuk memudahkannya mencari sosok Malfoy. Ah, itu dia. Hermione melihat pemuda itu di ujung meja Slytherin dan untungnya si Pirang duduk menghadap ke meja Gryffindor. Sekali lagi, Hermione menemukan bahwa Malfoy duduk sendirian. Hanya ditemani Daily Prophet edisi hari ini kalau dilihat dari halaman depannya. Hermione memperhatikan sekeliling meja Slytherin. Goyle berada di ujung lain meja, bersama Zabini dan seseorang yang Hermione kenali sebagai Theodore Nott. Sedangkan Pansy Parkinson sedang duduk tak jauh dari situ dengan Daphne Greengrass dan Millicent Bullstrode, membicarakan sesuatu dengan berbisik-bisik. Tapi Hermione dapat melihat bahwa Parkinson berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Malfoy berada, seperti tak mendengarkan dengan fokus atas apa yang teman-temannya gosipkan.

Mengangkat bahu, Hermione mengambil kentang goreng terdekat dan membuka catatan pelajaran Rune Kuno tadi pagi.

Di suapan ke lima nya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Satu persatu murid tingkat bawah yang baru menyelesaikan kelas memasuki Aula Besar untuk menyantap makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh para peri rumah Hogwarts.

"Hermione."

Ginny menyapa Ketua Murid Putri itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Respon yang di dapat hanya anggukan kecil karena Hermione sedang fokus membaca catatannya dan menyuapkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Ginny pun mengabaikan respon yang tidak ramah itu dan mulai mengambil makan siangnya sendiri.

Hermione sampai di paragraf terakhir ketika orang di sebelahnya menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Hermione."

"Hmm,"

"Hermione!"

"Apa Ginny? Aku sedang membaca!"

"Bukankah itu Pigwidgeon?"

Hermione refleks mengangkat wajahnya dari catatan Rune-nya, mencari-cari sekeliling Aula Besar. Mengikuti arah pandangan Ginny, Hermione mendapati burung hantu yang sangat dikenalnya itu berada dua meja darinya, sedang bertengger di depan pemuda yang sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan surat dari kaki mungil burung hantu tersebut.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dalam diam, sambil menahan napas, sampai pemuda itu selesai membaca suratnya.

Malfoy mendongakkan kepalanya setelah membaca permohonan maaf dari Ron Weasley tersebut. Matanya menangkap mata Hermione yang sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Hermione melihat Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hermione menarik napas lega, kemudian mencoba tersenyum ragu-ragu kepada pemuda itu.

Malfoy hanya mendengus dan kembali kepada makan siangnya. Bagaimanapun, Hermione melihat sedikit anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

Hermione menghembuskan napas lega.

_"So..._ Kau baru saja mencegah Perang Dunia Sihir Ketiga, huh?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah Ginny yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"_Oh, shut it up._" balas Hermione tak bisa menahan senyummya juga.

"Hermione?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Demelza Robbins berdiri disana.

"Ya, ada apa Demelza?"

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Professor McGonagall. Ia bilang ia ingin menemuimu di kantornya setelah makan siang."

McGonagall ingin menemuinya?

Hermione menoleh ke arah Ginny yang sedang memandangnya ingin tahu. Ginny ikut mengerutkan kening.

"Yeah, yeah _of_ _course._" jawab Hermione kembali menoleh ke arah Demelza.

"Oke. Dan umm.."

"Ada lagi?"

"Umm, ya.. Dia bilang.. Dia ingin sebotol Gillywater untuk hadiah natal...?" ucap Demelza tidak yakin.

Ah, tentu saja. Pikir Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Okay Demelza, terimakasih." kata Hermione masih tersenyum kepada penyampai pesan itu.

Demelza hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung.

Kemudian Demelza mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ginny dan berbicara sesuatu tentang uji coba Quidditch. Hermione tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya sedang sibuk berkelana. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah meja guru dan kursi kosong yang seharusnya ditempati Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

Untuk apa McGonagall ingin bertemu dengannya?

-oOo-

"Gillywater." ucap Hermione dengan mantap ke arah gargoyle tua yang melompat ke samping setelah Hermione mengatakan kata kuncinya.

Ia segera menaiki tangga spiral melingkar yang bergerak terus ke atas seperti eskalator di dunia Muggle. Tangga tersebut pun berhenti bergerak. Hermione melangkah ke arah sebuah pintu kayu ek dengan ketukan pintu berbentuk Gryffin, yang kemudian ia gerakkan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk," sebuah suara memerintahkan dari dalam.

Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan berbentuk bundar itu. Kalau dahulu, saat kepemimpinan Dumbledore, ruangan ini sangat berantakan dengan peralatan perak di sana-sini, kali ini, untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup Hermione, ia mendapati ruangan kepala sekolah senormal ruangan lain. Rak-rak buku di sudut ruangan, perapian yang padam apinya di sudut lain, meja-meja berbagai ukuran tersebar merata, menyangga bingkai-bingkai foto maupun peralatan minum teh sore hari, sebuah meja kerja yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan, sofa di sebelah rak buku yang besar sekali, memungkinkan seseorang membaca dengan nyaman. Dan semuanya sangat rapi. Tertata dengan sempurna.

"Silakan duduk Miss Granger." ucap seorang wanita tua yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Terimakasih Professor."

Hermione duduk di kursi di seberang Professor McGonagall.

"Bagaimana hari keduamu di Hogwarts? Harus kuakui aku sangat senang sekali saat mengetahui kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Keputusan yang sangat tepat, kubilang."

"Ya, terimakasih Professor." Hermione membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat senang kau menerima lencana Ketua Murid Putri dariku Miss Granger, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang lebih pantas darimu untuk mengenakan lencana itu. Tentu saja, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dari murid terbaikku selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini, Miss Granger. Aku harap, aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Tentu Professor."

"Maaf aku baru bisa berbicara langsung padamu hari ini. Pembukaan kembali Hogwarts ternyata lebih sibuk dari yang kuduga, menimbulkan saran-saran dan bahkan kecaman-kecaman di lain pihak. Kuharap kau mengerti situasinya."

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah guru favoritnya itu.

"Miss Granger,"

Professor McGonagall memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dua hari ini aku bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang keputusanku menjadikan dirimu dan Mr. Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid tahun ini."

Hermione terkejut atas pernyataan McGonagall. Apa ia menyesal telah menjadikan Hermione sebagai Ketua Murid?

"Jangan salah mengartikannya Miss Granger. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusanku menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai Ketua Murid. Bagaimanapun, kalian memang mempunyai nilai-nilai tertinggi dibandingkan standar murid lain."

Hermione terdiam. Ya, Hermione tahu nama Malfoy selalu berada tepat di bawah Hermione sendiri dalam urusan pelajaran. Malfoy tidak benar-benar berotak kosong, dan Hermione harus mengakui itu.

"Tetapi aku menyesal tidak membicarakan hal yang sangat penting ini sejak aku memutuskan bahwa Mr. Malfoy lah yang akan menjadi partnermu. Jika aku memberitahumu lebih awal mungkin saja kejadian kemarin pagi tidak akan terjadi,"

Hermione bisa merasakan darah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tentu saja McGonagall tahu tentang insiden Howler itu. Betapa bodohnya Hermione tidak menduga arah pembicaraan ini sejak awal.

"Tentang itu, Professor, saya.."

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi ramuan yang sudah tumpah, Miss granger. Jujur saja, aku bukan lah orang yang senang ikut campur urusan murid-muridku. Dan aku harap kau bisa mengatasinya... Setelah aku memberitahukan beberapa hal kepadamu."

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menjadikan Mr. Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid-di luar nilai-nilainya yang memang memuaskan-mengingat 'catatan' masa lalunya?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Penyatuan Asrama?" tebak Hermione.

McGonagall menghela napas.

"Ya.. Sebagian besarnya. Albus?"

Sedari tadi Hermione tidak memperhatikan potret para mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang memang senang sekali berpura-pura tertidur. Tetapi sekarang ia menoleh ke arah potret kedua dari pinggir di sebelah kirinya. Penghuninya sudah terbangun dan sedang menatap kedua orang yang sedang berbincang di ruangan itu dengan mata biru cemerlangnya.

"Ya, Minerva?"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan idemu itu kepada Miss Granger kita? Aku yakin kau menyimak pembicaraan kami.."

"Ah, sayangnya Minerva, aku tidak menganggap hal itu merupakan murni pemikiranku, karena bagaimanapun, seperti kata orang, saat ini adalah.. Ah.. Pestamu."

"Apa aku bisa mengartikan itu sebagai pembangkangan perintah, Albus?" sekarang potret Phineas Nigellus lah yang berbicara dengan nada sinis di piguranya.

Dumbledore meboleh ke arah kanan piguranya sebelum berkata dengan kalem, "Bukan begitu Phineas. Aku berpikir kalau Minerva bisa menjelaskan hal itu lebih baik daripada jika aku yang menjelaskannya."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.." ucap McGonagall dengan letih. Menghembuskan napas, kemudian ia berbicara kepada Hermione dengan suara yang cukup tenang.

"Begini Miss Granger. Setelah kau memastikan bahwa dirimu akan melanjutkan bersekolah di Hogwarts, aku tahu aku akan langsung menunjukmu sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, tanpa berpikir dua kali. Rencana awalku adalah menjadikan Longbottom sebagai partnermu, tetapi aku tahu, dia tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah. Walaupun aku sangat terkesan dengan keberaniannya tahun lalu saat menghadapi 'masalah-masalah' yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mengajari seseorang yang awam lagi dengan peraturan sekolah dan hal lain-lainnya."

"Saat itulah."

McGonagall bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pigura di samping potret Dumbledore, penghuninya sedang tidur dengan sangat pulas, walaupun sudut bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Severus mengusulkan nama Mr. Malfoy."

Seperti ada yang membunyikan alarm, potret Severus Snape terbangun-atau membuka mata lebih tepatnya-ketika McGonagall menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau menyebut namaku Minerva?" dengan suara dinginnya, dia bertanya sok polos.

Hermione dapat melihat usaha potret lain serta McGonagall sendiri untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

"Ya, Severus."

Kemudian McGonagall beralih kembali pada Hermione.

"Severus berkata dengan sambil lalu, bahwa ia sangat menyayangkan tidak adanya Ketua Murid dari asrama Slytherin sejak 17 tahun terakhir,"

Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Lalu Phineas," McGonagall mengarahkan tangannya ke arah potret Phineas Nigellus yang sedang menyeringai senang,

"Membenarkan hal itu dengan menggebu-gebu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Minerva. Hogwarts perlu seseorang yang cerdas, bukannya yang main otot setiap saat seperti-"

"Bagaimanapun," McGonagall meneruskan dengan suara keras, menenggelamkan kata-kata Phineas Nigellus selanjutnya.

"Severus mengingatkan jasa-jasa keluarga Malfoy saat-err-kekacauan yang lalu. Bahwa Slytherin berhak diberikan kepercayaan sekali lagi, seperti yang Severus dapatkan."

"Dan aku sependapat dengan Severus." kali ini potret Dumbledore lah yang berbicara.

McGonagall kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Kemudian Dumbledore pun melanjutkan.

"Mr. Malfoy muda adalah seseorang yang malang. Aku berani bilang bahwa hidup keluarga Malfoy pun sama tak tenangnya dengan hidup kita saat Voldemort bangkit lagi. Terutama karena kesetiaan keluarga Malfoy yang diragukan oleh Voldemort sendiri. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahui seluruh ceritanya Miss Granger. Bagaimana Draco telah dibebankan tugas untuk membunuhku di tahun ke enam kalian, bagaimana Voldemort mengancam akan membunuh keluarganya jika ia tidak berhasil melaksanakan misi yang mustahil itu.."

"Perlu kuberitahu satu hal, Miss Granger, bahwa Narcissa Malfoy adalah seorang wanita yang begitu mencintai keluarganya. Ia bahkan rela mengkhianati Voldemort dalam usahanya menyelamatkan anak sematawayangnya."

Dumbledore berhenti sampai disitu. Kemudian, McGonagall lah yang melanjutkan.

"Narcissa Malfoy... Adalah salah satu mata-mata Orde semenjak tahun ke-6 kalian."

Hermione menarik napas dengan terkejut. Narcissa Malfoy?

-oOo-

Hermione berjalan dengan gontai menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Percakapan di kantor Kepala Sekolah terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar omongan Professor Binns tentang Pernikahan Silang Penyihir di Abad ke-17 saat pelajaran Sejarah Sihir tadi siang.

Hermione memiliki waktu senggang sampai sebelum makan malam berlangsung. Ia tidak memiliki hasrat untuk belajar dengan keadaan pusing seperti ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk santai di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid saja, sambil mendengarkan radio-pocket miliknya. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, ia memutar kembali kilasan percakapan di Kantor kepala Sekolah yang berlangsung tadi siang.

_Narcissa Malfoy adalah mata-mata Orde..._

_Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui hal ini, Lucius dan Draco tak mengetahuinya…_

_Narcissa telah berunding dengan Harry…_

_Draco tak mengetahui hal ini…_

Suara ramai-ramai di koridor lantai lima memecahkan lamunan Hermione. _Ada apa lagi sih ini?_ Ia pun segera meraih tongkat sihir dalam jubahnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau, seharusnya sedang membusuk di Azkaban, Ferret."

Hermione membelok dan menemukan partner barunya sedang disudutkan oleh beberapa orang. Dua orang memegang masing-masing satu lengan Malfoy sehingga pemuda itu tidak dapat berkutik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hermione masih melihat ekspresi dingin dari sang pewaris tunggal keluarga malfoy itu, pandangan melecehkan kepada lawannya masih tertera jelas disana. Hermione bisa melihat lebam di mata kiri Malfoy akibat pukulan para penyerangnya.

"Yeah, pelahap maut sepertimu tak seharusnya dibiarkan berkeliaran sesuka hati!"

"_Stu—"_

"Cukup!" Hermione berseru.

Pemuda yang sedang merapal mantera itu menoleh.

"Smith! Lima puluh angka dari Hufflepuff karena telah menyerang Ketua Murid Putera! Sekarang, pergi dari sini sebelum aku menambahkan detensi untuk kalian!"

"Granger, apa kau gila? Dia adalah Pelahap Maut!" Zacharias Smith berbalik berteriak pada Hermione.

"Namanya sudah dibersihkan, Smith! Apa kau tidak membaca Daily Prophet? Sekarang, tinggalkan ia dan suruh teman-temanmu untuk melepaskan tangannya!"

Para murid Hufflepuff yang tengah memegangi tangan Malfoy segera melepaskan pegangannya. Mereka pun berlalu, tak lupa melemparkan pandangan sinis kepada Hermione yang dianggap gila karena telah menolong seorang Pelahap Maut. Hermione segera menghampiri Malfoy setelah ia yakin bahwa para penyerangnya telah benar-benar pergi. Malfoy tampak sangat kepayahan. Pipinya lebam, hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah, seperti habis berduel ala muggle.

"kau tak apa-apa?" Hermione bertanya dengan cemas.

Malfoy tak menjawab, seperti biasa. Ia tampaknya betul-betul kehabisan tenaga, karena ia tidak menolak ketika Hermione mengalungkan lengan pemuda itu ke leher untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, _Ferret_ Pintar? Dimana tongkat sihirmu? Kau ini penyihir bukan sih?" Tanya Hermione dengan sedikit dongkol. Bagaimana bisa Ketua Murid Putera diserang seperti ini? Bahkan untuk mempertahankan diri saja tidak bisa.

Malfoy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Menghela napas, Hermione menyangga tubuh Malfoy agar tidak terjatuh. Ia membantu Malfoy berjalan ke Asrama Ketua Murid karena lokasinya memang lebih dekat daripada Sayap Rumah Sakit. Untunglah ia mendengar suara sekelompok orang berjalan di koridor di depannya. Tepat saat ia akan meminta bantuan mereka, Hermione melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Parkinson bersama Nott dan Zabini tengah memandang mereka dengan aneh. Kelompok kecil Slytherin itu terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Hermione yang sudah membuka mulut untuk berbicara mengatupkannya kembali. Ia melihat ke arah Malfoy yang sedang menatap para sahabat seasramanya itu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Kemudian, sang rombongan Slytherin hanya berjalan melewati pasangan Ketua Murid itu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

_What. Exactly. Was. That? _

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan Hermione daripada hal ini. Hermione tidak dapat memikirkan alasan mengapa Si Sapi Parkinson tidak meneriaki dirinya seperti biasa. Lagipula, ada apa dengan para Slytherin? Mengapa mereka tidak membantu Malfoy, yang dulunya adalah pemimpin mereka?

"Kau mau menolongku tidak Granger? Atau kita harus menunggu sampai aku pingsan dahulu sebelum kau membawaku ke Asrama?"

Suara Malfoy memecah lamunan Hermione. Ia pun segera mambantu Malfoy untuk berjalan lagi ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Godric Slytherin." Hermione mengucapkan kata kunci.

"Bisakah kita mengganti kata kunci konyol itu? Aku muak mengucapkannya, ataupun mendengar kau mengucapkannya." Gerutu Malfoy.

Hermione hanya diam setengah mendengarkan, masih memikirkan tindak tanduk aneh para Slytherin. Ia mendudukkan Malfoy di sofa hijau milik pemuda itu. Malfoy pun langsung menyandarkan dirinya.

"aargh." Ringisnya

Hermione pun duduk di sebelah partner Ketua Muridnya yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

"Biar aku lihat lukamu,"

Hermione memperhatikan wajah Malfoy yang lebam-lebam, serta hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Sepertinya hidungmu patah, Malfoy. Aku rasa aku bisa memperbaikinya. Aku tidak pernah mempraktikkan mantera penyembuhan yang ini, tapi aku tau teorinya."

Hermione baru akan mengacungkan tongkatnya ketika Malfoy menghentikan dirinya dengan memegang tangan pemegang tongkat Hermione.

"_Hell_, kau yakin ini aman Granger? Jangan-jangan kau malah akan menghilangkan hidungku!"

Hermione hanya memutar bola mata dan melepaskan cengkraman Malfoy, kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya kembali ke hidung pemuda itu.

"_Episkey!"_

Hermione yakin manteranya cukup berhasil setelah mendengar bunyi tulang bergeser di hidung Malfoy. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tongkatnya sekali lagi ke arah pemuda itu dan bergumam dalam hati,

"_Scourgify!"_

Darah yang mengotori wajah pucat Malfoy pun menghilang.

Malfoy yang masih meringis karena tulang hidungnya yang bergeser, mengelus-elus wajahnya yang sudah tidak bersimbah darah lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan lebam selain dengan cara yang biasa muggle lakukan. Jadi mungkin lebih baik kau mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey sebelum makan malam."

Malfoy masih meringis menyentuh lebam-lebam di wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar kata-kata dari partnernya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyerangmu?" Tanya Hermione, langsung ke topik utamanya.

Malfoy tidak menjawab, dan malah melihat wajahnya di cermin yang ia panggil dari kamar tidurnya.

Hermione menggigit bibir.

"Malfoy!"

"Berisik Granger!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mempertahankan diri?" Hermione mulai berteriak dengan frustasi. Malfoy yang ia kenal memang pengecut, tapi tak sebodoh itu dalam hal mempertahankan diri. Oke, Malfoy memang idiot, tak seperti Harry yang memang cerdas, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai Ketua Murid dengan mengurangi poin Hufflepuff kan?

"Karena aku tidak ingin! Kau puas, _Miss_?"

Hermione tercengang. _Apa?_

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli Nona? Aku tidak ingin mempertahankan diri, dan tak ingin menyerang mereka juga."

Hermione berpikir keras. Apa maksud Malfoy? Bukankah hobi Malfoy adalah menyerang orang lain? Oke, Hermione tahu Malfoy lebih suka menyerang lawannya dari belakang seperti Slytherin pada umumnya, tapi Hermione juga tahu bahwa Malfoy tidak bodoh dalam hal berduel. Malfoy pasti tahu mantera-mantera hitam yang tidak murid-murid lain dan—walaupun Hermione meragukan hal ini—Hermione sendiri ketahui, mengingat dulu ia pernah bergabung dengan antek-anteknya Vol-pesek-demort.

"Tapi… Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah."

Malfoy menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, kemudian menutup mata.

"Mungkin karena aku pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Malfoy pelan.

Hermione tak berani bersuara. Karena, keheningan mungkin akan terasa sangat damai untuk pemuda yang sedang ia tatap saat ini.

**The End of Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minna-san….. Gomennasaaaaaaai .**

**Pertama, saya mau meminta maaf atas masa HIATUS yang tak direncanakan sebelumnya.**

**Kedua, saya mau meminta maaf atas kePHPan saya terhadap kalian semua.**

**Ketiga, saya mau meminta maaf atas cerita yang semakin lama semakin gaje.**

**Keempat, saya meminta maaf atas cerita yang mengecewakan.**

**Kelima, saya mau berterimakasih karena masih ada yang mau review dan baca chapter 3 kemarin.**

**Keenam, saya mau berterimakasih sama Bilqis yang udah nyuruh-nyuruh update terus.**

**Ketujuh, saya berterimakasih pada semua yang baca author's note ini sampai habis.**

**Udah yah, 7 aja. Seven is Magic.**

**Terserah kalian mau review apa enggak. Flame juga boleh kok. Boleh banget malah. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review kemarin.**

Virginia: makasih ya ni, udah review.. Jogja apa kabar nih? Pokoknya kalo soal lanjutan cerita, ditunggu aja deh yaaaa. Hehe makasiiih :)

Carra: Yeay, bisa bikin geregetan dan maaf updatenya jauh dari kata kilat :'

LAudiots: Terimakasih udah review ya :) Ini udah update, mind to review again?

Novel: Peleeeee makasih ya udah revieeeew. Maaf ya lama banget updatenya :( Engga kok gak gantung endingnya…. (semoga engga). Hahaha review lagi?:)

Wike ajah ok: terimakasih sudah review :) Maaf ya update nya lama :( Mind to review again?

Adisti Malfoy: terimakasih sudah revieeew :) Maaf ya updatenya lama :( Mind to Review again?

Lulu Lovegood: haloo terimakasih sudah review :) Ini sudah next chap (walaupun lama). Mind to review again?

Rin Akizakura: Terimakasih sudah review :) Ini udah lanjut, mind to review again?


End file.
